Happenings
by Sasuhinaxlover
Summary: Sasuhina Some OOCness, cursing. OFF HIATUS!Hinata had always thought of herself as pathetic. Now what will she think after Uchiha Sasuke comes back to Konoha and seems to notice only her and refuses to acknowledge anyone but her?
1. Chapter 1 What?

**Back after…3 years? I didn't alter this chapter much. God, this chapter is still the worst one out of the whole story. Bad beginning, chases potential-readers away, can't change it. *sigh***

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Naruto. I also hate re-doing disclaimers. This will be the only one I'll do for the duration of the story.

**Summary-** Hinata had always thought of herself as pathetic. Now what will she think after Uchiha Sasuke comes back to Konoha and seems to notice_ only_ her and refuses to acknowledge anyone _but_ her? Sasuhina

'_thoughts' _

"words"

_noises_

**Hinata- 17**

**Sasuke-18**

**---**

**Happenings**

_Chapter 1- What?_

Hinata was walking through Konoha. She had just been training and her hands were bloody and bruised but she didn't mind. It showed that she worked hard, or that's what she thought. Hinata just remembered that she had to go shopping. Her back slumped and she felt like crying.

**Flashback **

(This Morning)

"Nee-san!" Hanabi yelled. "Otou-san said that you have to go shopping to get a new wardrobe. Everyone hates that stupid oversized jacket of yours. Otou-san said you'll make our clan look stupid if we let you wear that in front of the Godaime. Remember? She's coming to visit because she has something important to tell us. And get something like what I wear. Maybe then you'll get a boyfriend!" Hanabi banged at Hinata's bedroom door. Hinata was sitting at her small table feeling very sad and hurt.

**End of flashback**

Hinata quietly walked into a clothes store. She looked around and saw nothing she liked. She walked around the store a couple times and still saw nothing she would wear.

Hinata quickly checked her watch. Damn it was nearly time to come home, she had to hurry. Hinata wandered around the store. '_Why can't I just wear my normal jacket? I always wear it in front of everyone and there's never been a problem.' _Hinata accidentally bumped into someone. She tried to move back a few steps to see who she hit, but instead the person grabbed her upper arms, so she was pulled against a chest. The only thing she could do was look up. She hesitated.

She was sure it was a boy though. The person had muscles and she could feel it through the dark material. She was too close to see the color of his shirt, it looked black. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" he asked coldly. Hinata looked up and was quite surprised to see the dark coal black eyes of the famous Uchiha Sasuke. "Ahh….I was j-j-just….." she adverted her gaze from his, blushing madly. Hinata struggled a bit, but he held onto her tightly.

"Uhh..um…..Uchiha-san?" Hinata murmured. "Hn." He looked down at her, analyzing her. "Can you let go of me?" He smirking and nodded, taking several steps away from her, releasing her arms in the process. Hinata rubbed her arms, she was sure her face was crimson now. '_What's Uchiha Sasuke doing in Konoha?! It's been 4-5 years and he's back? He's kind of……pale, and sickly looking.' _Hinata glanced at Sasuke, who was still standing next to her as solid as a statue.

"W-w-what are you d-doing back in Konoha?" she asked quietly. He glared at her, his Sharingan activated. She stumbled back and almost fell, but he caught her. She was leaning against his chest _again_. "Stupid klutz. What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, this time not so coldly and he also didn't let go of her. "Anou……Otou-san w-wants me to buy n-new clothes….. b-but I can't f-find any I like." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering in front of him. '_The very first time I've ever spoken to him and I act like an idiot.'_ "Come, I'll help you find some clothes," he stated, more like ordered, staring straight into her pearl eyes, never breaking contact with them.

Unbeknownst to Hinata Uchiha Sasuke was wondering if he was crazy. _'What the hell?! I don't even like this scrawny little girl!' _was what was going through his head.

**Evening**

"Um….U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata stuttered. Sasuke inclined his head a bit to show that he heard her. She ploughed on, although she didn't understand his gestures at all. "W-w-what….kind of c-clothes did you buy me?" she asked.

It wasn't her fault if she didn't know what the clothes were. He just grabbed clothes here and there and bought them. Then he shoved them into her arms and told her he was walking her home. He shrugged and answered, "Things you _should_ usually wear."

He finally turned his head in her direction. "Satisfied?" She nodded and blushed, for he sounded irritated. "I could have b-bought the clothes myself, Uchiha-san, a-aren't you w-wasting money?" Hinata asked. "No. How about you call me Uchiha-kun or Sasuke-kun? San makes me twitch." He said shortly.

'_Sasuke-kun…it sounds …odd...too friendly. I guess I'll call him Uchiha-kun then. But I won't get used to it so fast.' _Hinata was so deep in her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into Sasuke's back. "Sorry." She looked up and saw the large Hyuuga compound. "Uhh…th-thanks!" She ran up to the gates and turned around to wave good-bye but was rather shocked as Sasuke started walking up to the gate also.

**Hinata's bedroom**

Hinata fumbled through the bags of clothes Sasuke bought her. He was sitting on her bed staring at her. Apparently he as there for the meeting with Tsunade and as he just told Hinata, all the other teams were supposedly coming too. (A/N No one from Suna, sorry but I can't think of anything they could say at the meeting.)

He was wearing two white arm-warmers, a blue shirt, (uchiha fan) and white shorts; his entire old outfit. "What am I supposed to wear?" She accidentally said aloud. She realized her slip as Sasuke grabbed the bags from her and pulled out a beautiful white kimono outlined in black. It had white swans sewed in silk on it.

"Here," he muttered, sounding very annoyed. "I-it's beautiful." Hinata exhaled. Sasuke merely nodded. He suddenly stood, causing Hinata to nearly fall off her bed. He walked to the corner of the room and searched through her dresser while he made her change in the bathroom. She was about to protest when she saw him searching through her stuff but he had already seemed to find what he was looking for.

He turned around and there, in his hand, was a beautiful crystal flower. It was a beret her mother had given her. It had 4 thin crystal strings, each string hanging off the edge (point) of each petal. At the end of each crystal string were several small, shiny connecting leaves. She had never seen it before. It looked elegant. (Sorry, if u don't understand, I _still _can't explain it very well.) Sasuke clipped it on the right side of her head. It kept her bangs from falling into her eyes. Next, he pulled out two senbons and fixed her hair in the back and gently slid the senbons through it. (Like a pen to keep your hair up…my sister does it. But a senbon is a needle)

He smirked and then pulled her to pose in the mirror. "Why don't you look nice?" He stated mockingly. She stared at him with a very surprised expression. "W-what?!" She felt faint. Moving away from the mirror and edging away from Sasuke, Hinata once again perched near her bed and the bags of new clothes.

"What did you buy me anyways?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Some kimonos for formal and home occasions. Black tank tops, blue, purple, and white shirts. Uh…baggy black pants that probably fit you. Some capris. Flat knee-high boots. Senbons. Some thin jackets; thick enough to keep you warm. I don't know what else." He finished. Hinata just stared at him unabashedly. '_One minute I'm scared of him and the next we're talking like best friends.'_ The moment was ruined however by none other than an annoying younger sister.

"HINATA! TIME TO GO TO THE MEETING! HURRY IT UP!" Hanabi yelled through the door. "HAI!" "Uchiha-kun come on, we have to hurry." Hinata grabbed his hand and dragged him out. She hadn't noticed that she grabbed his hand of course. So therefore when she turned around and saw Sasuke smirking at her, she finally realized what she was doing and blushed. She instantly let go of his hand.

They arrived in the meeting room on time to Hinata's relief. Like Sasuke said everyone was there. They may have arrived on time but everyone was already ready. They were the two everyone was waiting on Hinata realized, walking in the room. She noted that Sasuke had suddenly gone mute and cold. He was glaring at everyone but her.

Hinata sat next to her father who, it seems, was rather surprised and impressed by what she was wearing. Everyone else was just staring; first at her, then at Sasuke. She felt like she was in a museum with everyone's eyes on her. Sasuke wandered to a corner and leaned against the wall, apparently bent on ignoring everyone.

"Hinata, you do _know_ why you are here right?" her father asked. "No, Otou-san…not r-really." she replied. She was angry at herself for stuttering. She had seen her father wince as she stuttered and it made her feel horrible. "You are summoned here as well as everyone else to be told of an arranged marriage. You were originally _betrothed_ to _Uchiha Sasuke_, but after he left we felt it was unsafe for you to marry him until we knew whether or not he was stable." Her father looked _very_ serious. Hinata nodded, not knowing what else to do. She quickly glanced at Sasuke and she saw that under his bangs, which were covering his eyes, he was staring at her. He didn't look vicious but not very friendly either.

All the Jounins and Chunins in the room were rather shocked. The silence was broken by Sakura, who seemed to gain some senses, and screamed,"WHAT?! But Sasuke-kun is _supposed_ to marry me!" "Sasuke _hasn't _been_ speaking _to _any of us_ Sakura. So why do you think he'd marry _you_?" Kiba asked as though she were stupid. Ah, he was the only one brave and strong enough to correct her and face her wrath. "It's not like he's ever talked to _her_!" she hissed angrily, pointing her long manicured finger at Hinata. Hinata looked down as though she was about to cry.

"_Shut up! _Before I_ kill _you,_" _muttered an angry voice. Everyone turned to Sasuke. The adults and Chunins knew when to stay silent, but of course just one person didn't. "Sasuke! When you _finally_ talk to us **don't **scream at Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke reverted back to mute mode. Everyone cast worried glances at one another. Hiashi just sat there not looking worried at all.

"W-what do you mean 'finally talk'?" Hinata asked quietly, nervously breaking the tension. Everyone turned to her. Hanabi made a _tch_ noise. '_He talked to me.' _Hinata thought quietly, '_didn't he?_'

"Sasuke hasn't spoken to anyone since just now," Kakashi informed her. Hinata's head shot up in surprise. She turned to look at Sasuke. He was staring at the floor. She was sure he was pretty angry, seeing as he was covered with a dark aura. She quietly stood and walked over to him. "_Sasuke-kun_, you talked to me. Why won't you speak to them?" she asked. Her voice was a soft song. He lifted his head high enough to see her concerned face.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a traitor. No one, not even them, could still care for a traitor. There's no point talking to them." He hissed so softly that the only person who could hear him was Hinata. Her eyes widened. "No! T-t-that's not true." She insisted. He looked over her shoulder. Everyone was staring at them. Suddenly and unexpectedly he grabbed her soft hand and ran outside the door. "What?! S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata turned and saw everyone else run to the door. Faces mixed with concern, worry, and hate? (Sakura only, mind you) "Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

**Night**

Hinata ran and wrapped her arms around Sasuke. She gave him a hug. It made him feel the lost emotions of being happy. There was a beautiful lake in the middle of the forest. The moon was reflecting on the shining water. It was a beautiful sight.

"You really find a lot of beautiful things don't you?" Hinata asked quietly. He shrugged. They both sat at the edge of the lake. Sasuke quietly wrapped an arm around Hinata. She didn't seem to mind; in fact she laid her head against his chest. For once he truly felt _happy_.

"So you don't like anyone here?" she asked timidly. He nodded. "Except you," he murmured. Hinata blushed. She hoped he didn't notice. But of course he did. Hinata buried her head in his chest. "Why did you come back?" she asked. He didn't answer. Hinata, worried that she offended him, turned to look at him. He seemed to be in a trance. "I don't know why. I can't remember if Itachi is dead or not or what happened to Orochimaru," he said. "Oh," was all Hinata could say. To not know whether you completed your goal and coming back to your regular village scared that everyone would hate you. It was…sad. Maybe that was why he didn't talk; he didn't know what people would say about him. Hinata hugged him harder, surprising him. "Arigatou." he murmured.


	2. Chapter 2 Now What?

'_thoughts' _

"words"

_noises_

**Hinata- 17**

**Sasuke-18**

**Early August**

---

**Happenings**

_Chapter 2- Now What?_

_**Next day**_

Hinata woke up in her room, thinking last night's events were a dream. She looked at her closet wondering vaguely whether or not everything _was _a dream. If it was then the clothes Sasuke bought her should be in there, right?

Dismissing the thought she gathered some clothes, took a bath, and began to dry her hair. Through the blow-drying she heard a knock on her door. Turning off her blow-dryer she walked to the door. Neji came in. He looked around as though he were searching for something. "N-neji nii-san? Is s-something wrong?" Hinata asked, sounding rather worried.

Neji spun around to look at Hinata. "Nothing's wrong. Just…don't go into the room across this one." He looked and sounded very serious. "H-hai….but why not? It's empty and I u-usually _do_ go in there." Hinata murmured the last part to herself.

"Just don't go in there. Okay Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. "H-hai," She nodded to show him that she'll follow his request. Neji nodded briskly then left. '_I wonder what's in that room' _Hinata thought as she swiftly glanced through her door, the other room's door was ajar. She was sure she saw a shadow in the other room.

---

Hinata ran out the door yelling a "Bye! I'm going training Hanabi!" to which Hanabi ignored. Hinata ran to her usual training field. She pulled some Kunai and Shuriken out from her backpack and put them into her pouch. '_Normally I'd never do this but…it is sooo hot out here.' _Making sure no one else was looking she pulled off her large jacket. Underneath she was wearing a black T-shirt. It wasn't loose but it wasn't tight either.

Hinata wiped off some sweat that accumulated on her forehead. The sun was blazing and she had been training since 10 a.m. It was now 2 pm. _'I wonder what everyone else is doing...' _she thought while punching an old log. _'I really need help with training but I can't bother Kiba-kun or Shino-kun or I'll be a burden.' _She sighed.

Hinata felt her hands stinging. Looking down she saw that her hands were bleeding. "No wonder," she said to no one in particular. She walked over to her bag and pulled out some ointment and bandages. She began applying the ointment. When she finished doing that she wrapped the bandages around her hands. '_I guess this means that I can't train anymore today.'_ She thought glumly.

---

"Are you ever going to talk Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke, standing next to him, glared. Kakashi sighed. '_This is much harder than I thought it would be,'_ he shook his head.

The two were walking in Konoha's town square where Kakashi bought Sasuke new clothes. "Why won't you say anything? You didn't even thank Hiashi for giving you the room across Hinata's room. You could have just said 'thanks' but instead you glared at him," Kakashi muttered.

'_Why won't those damn people stop staring at me?! I hate it here,'_ Sasuke thought. He was clenching his fists. Kakashi, noticing this, tried to calm him down. "Just ignore them Sasuke, okay?" He knew he didn't sound convincing but what else could he do?

"Oh yeah, just so you know Tsunade told me to bring you to her office," He chanced a glance at Sasuke. Sasuke had ignored him. He was looking at the ground as though he was thinking, yet he knew where he was walking. '_What's he thinking about?' _Kakashi wondered.

'_Why can't I stop thinking about that Hyuuga girl?_ _Tch I don't even remember her name and what'd Kakashi just say?' _Sasuke tilted his head high enough to see Kakashi's face. He was reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Here we are," Kakashi announced several minutes later. He dragged Sasuke with him to Tsunade's room.

---

"Why do you think Sasuke won't talk to us?" Naruto asked Kiba, who shrugged. "I don't know why. Hey Shikamaru, do you have any ideas why he won't talk?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru, who was playing Shogi against Chouji, muttered something that sounded very much like, "This is too troublesome."

Naruto lay down on the grass. (They're in the forest. Naruto sitting, well now laying, Kiba sitting next to him feeding Akamaru, Chouji and Shikamaru are playing Shogi in front of them.)

"You know that Kusanagi Sasuke carries now? I don't like it." Naruto stated. "Yeah I know what you mean, it's like a replica of Orochimaru's Kusanagi," Chouji said through a mouthful of chips. "I win," Shikamaru muttered. He then proceeded to lie down on the grass except he accidentally laid on Akamaru, who gave a painful yelp.

"Get off of him Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled, or rather, practically growled. Shikamaru bolted upright. Akamaru, it seemed, had tried to catch a treat Kiba had thrown behind Shikamaru and Shikamaru had laid on him. Naruto laughed like a maniac while Chouji pulled out another bag of chips.

---

"Neji, why did your Uncle give Sasuke the room across from Hinata's room?" Tenten asked innocently. Neji scowled. "How should I know? I don't know _what_ he's thinking," Neji replied. "So how _did_ they find Hinata after she and Sasuke disappeared last night?" Tenten asked. Neji sighed. Tenten knew he wouldn't answer. '_I don't want Hinata-sama around Uchiha. He's probably a mini Orochimaru or something. Damn it, I'm getting paranoid.'_

Lee studied Neji while he was deep in thought. "You know you worry too much. Why don't you try to loosen up?" Lee suggested. Neji stared at him blankly. "Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief. "Well he has a point; you're always worried about Hinata, aren't you? Come on, we all know she can take care of herself." Tenten said. Neji knew what they were saying was true, but he felt it was his duty to protect Hinata.

"How about we train?" he asked, for a change of subject. Tenten nodded and jumped up into a tree, various weapons in her hand. Neji got into a Hyuuga fighting stance. Lee jumped a distance away from them and got into his own fighting stance.

---

"Hey Ino…..do you think Sasuke hates me?" Sakura asked. Ino was drying her nails. "Huh? Why'd you think that?" Truthfully Ino knew Sakura was thinking about last night, but she didn't know what else to say. "You know why," Sakura said.

Because she was such a loyal friend Ino tried to brighten up her mood. "No…I don't think so anyways. Besides, you shouldn't worry about that type of stuff!" Ino attempted to laugh. Sakura, however, still looked sad.

"Well, maybe you should ask him if he's angry at you." Ino murmured, twisting the lid of the nail polish close. Sakura sighed. "Thanks for trying to set up this sleepover to cheer me up," Sakura said. She plopped herself on the couch and began to think about what happened after Sasuke and Hinata left.

**Flashback**

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked standing in the doorway. "Just let them be." Hiashi replied. "Hiashi-sama!" Neji began. "Neji! Do not attempt to follow them." Hiashi commanded. Neji reluctantly obeyed.

"Sakura, you didn't have to go and yell at Hinata. Sasuke probably won't ever intend to talk to us now," Kakashi said. "What will you do now?" Tsunade asked Hiashi. "…..I suppose I'll just give him the empty room across from Hinata's." Hiashi replied.

"What!" came from some people and a surprised/shocked look from others. "Very well then, I won't have to find him an apartment." Tsunade muttered, planning things out.

"If he is to marry my daughter then I will have to make sure they will get along," Hiashi 'explained'. "Sasuke's going to need new clothes first," Gai said. Kurenai nodded. "When we found him outside his house covered in blood, I almost thought I was hallucinating." Kurenai said. Asuma chuckled.

"So does he know anything about what happened to Itachi or Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked. The 4 sensei shook their heads. "That just makes everything worse," Tsunade sighed.

**End of Flashback**

"Tsunade called Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Gai-sensei to her office right? I wonder why," Ino said. Sakura snapped out of her trance and shrugged. "Maybe to talk about Sasuke-kun?" she suggested.

---


	3. Chapter 3 Are you Scared?

'_thoughts' _

"words"

_noises_

**Hinata- 17**

**Sasuke-18**

**A day's past from the last chapter. It begins around dinner time. **

**Warning: **You may not like this chapter. At all. Mwuahahaha okies?

**Happenings**

_Chapter 3- Are you scared?_

"Has he eaten yet Kakashi? He looks paler than usual and he's only been here three days," Kurenai asked. Kakashi shrugged. "You should eat Sasuke," Asuma said. Sasuke glared at his food.

"You know Tsunade only put you on probation because she's not sure if we could trust you yet. It's not so bad is it?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke scowled. "Do you want to talk to Hinata, Sasuke?" Asuma asked. Sasuke looked up. What was that feeling in his eyes? Eagerness or happiness?

"Asuma!" Kurenai whispered. "You know full well Tsunade doesn't want him near Hinata until we know if we can trust him. Even if Hiashi thinks he's fine." Kurenai scolded. Sasuke cast her a dark hate-filled glare. Kurenai shifted uncomfortably.

"How about we bring you home (Hyuuga mansion)? But remember not to go into Hinata's room. She doesn't know you're living in the Hyuuga household." Kakashi said. '_H__aha, she doesn't even know you're living across from her room.' _Kakashi thought, vaguely watching Sasuke get up and pack his new clothes.

---

Hanabi kept staring at Hinata while they were eating dinner, making Hinata feel uncomfortable. Hiashi seemed not to notice. "Hinata, have you been in the room across yours recently?" Hiashi asked suddenly. Hinata, taken aback, shook her head. "No, why Otou-san?" Hinata asked. "It's nothing," he replied airily. '_Maybe I shouldn't marry her to the Uchiha just so I could get rid of her. But then again, I didn't have to pay any price except for letting him live here and that's not a problem. So far. '_ Hiashi thought.

Hinata noticed her father was deep in thought. She sometimes wondered what he was thinking about, but right now her mind was blank. '_Oh yeah, there was a shadow the room across from mine. What if someone lives there now? But why would Neji nii-san tell me not to go in there? Is he worried that I might pester the person? Then again it seemed like father wanted me to go into that room. I'm just so confused. And why does Hanabi-chan keep staring at me!' _Hinata's mind was whirling.

"Hinata are you done eating?" Hiashi asked. Hinata almost jumped. She nodded and quickly excused herself. Picking up her plate she headed for the kitchen, feeling Hanabi's glare on her all the while.

Usually Hinata's father told her to just leave her dishes on the table for the maids to wash but Hinata preferred to wash them herself_. 'Why was Hanabi-chan staring at me the entire dinner time?' _Hinata dried her dishes and swept the kitchen floor.

"So you're going to get married to that Uchiha?" Hanabi asked from the kitchen doorway. Hinata jumped and nearly broke a dish. "Y-yes, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked timidly. "Tch. What are you? Stupid? You do know that all dad wants to do is to get rid of you?" Hanabi spat. Whether or not Hinata was surprised, shocked, or angry she surely didn't show it. Instead she smiled sadly. The last time Hanabi had ever seen Hinata smile like that was four months ago.

Hinata only smiled like that when she realized something horrible. Four months ago Hanabi had beaten Hinata in front of the entire Hyuuga clan. Her father had ignored Hinata and only praised Hanabi. At that time Hanabi had thought of Hinata as weak but after Hinata smiled that strange smile, Hanabi began to think differently.

**Flashback**

"Hanabi-san! You're so strong! To actually beat your own older sister, the _heiress_ to the Hyuuga clan. Pfft how can your sister even be an heiress when her own little sister could beat her?! "Several Hyuuga girls yelled, praising her. Hanabi merely nodded as though agreeing. Hinata, however, was talking to Hiashi. Hanabi tilted her head, trying to listen to them. She couldn't hear anything. After a while Hinata hung her head and nodded. Hiashi turned around and walked up to Hanabi to praise her. In the corner of her eye, Hanabi saw Hinata smile that strange smile and without any other noise, went up the stairs.

**End of Flashback**

"I'm going for a walk Hanabi-chan…okay?" Hinata murmured. Hanabi nodded and left the room.

---

Walking around Konoha, Hinata tried to fix all her thoughts. They were all jumbled and it bothered her. '_So according to what Hanabi-chan said everything was real. Sasuke-kun really did yell at Sakura-chan because of me. I hope she's not angry. Where is Uchiha-kun? Does he talk now? B-but I still like Naruto-kun a little bit. But th-that's wrong, ne? B-but then again Uchiha-kun doesn't love me does he?' _Hinata wandered around Konoha.

She glanced at her clothes. Big jacket, black shirt, normal pants. Nothing's changed. _'Should I wear the clothes Uchiha-kun bought me?' _While in her thoughts Hinata accidentally bumped into someone. Looking up Hinata saw Naruto. "Gomen, didn't see you there," Naruto apologized. Hinata numbly nodded.

'_Do I still like you Naruto?' _Hinata smiled hesitantly. "Wh-what are you doing out s-so late Naruto-kun?" she managed to ask. "Oh. Um… I dunno know. What about you?" he scratched his head. "I just w-wanted to go for a w-walk. I'm going h-home now." Hinata murmured. "Oh! Well then I'll walk you." Naruto grinned. Hinata couldn't help but blush.

"Soooo…uh…what did Sasuke and you talk about?" Naruto asked, looking at the ground. '_Oh...he just wants to talk about Uchiha-san…' _Hinata twiddled her fingers. "J-just… Some things." She stared at her fingers as though they were interesting. "Oh." was all he answered.

'_Is Hinata always timid or is it just me? WAIT A MINUTE!!…Didn't she use to blush when I talked to her? And look at the floor. And stutter. Oh crap! She didn't… like me, did she? But I always ignored her.' _Naruto felt horrible. "N-naruto-kun are you okay?! You l-look…funny." Hinata looked rather worried. "I'm fine." He muttered when he came out from his _big_ discovery.

"Th-that's good to hear. Anou…I'm h-home." Hinata said. "Huh? Oh. Well, bye then Hinata-chan." Naruto leaned forward and planted a kiss on Hinata's forehead. He did that as an apology. Hinata's face turned crimson and she muttered a bye before rushing into her house.

---

'_Damn it. Why do I keep thinking of that Hyuuga girl? Why did I have to talk to her? I hate everyone here, don't I? Don't I?! Kami, my head hurts. I wonder how she is. Why do I think she likes me? Or __**cares **__for me for that matter. Am I really betrothed to her?'_ Sasuke quietly entered the Hyuuga gate, ignoring the sensei's byes.

Sasuke pulled off his shirt while he was going up the stairs to his room. Only he and Hinata had their bedrooms upstairs. Well, on that particular part of the house anyways. (I'm at school. And in the library. You're lucky I skip lunch. And the librarian calls me 'sweet angel' or I wouldn't be here. Lol)

Sasuke's room's window is facing the Hyuuga gate. Looking out the window he saw Hinata and Naruto. "What are they doing?" he disbelievingly muttered. When Sasuke saw Naruto plant a kiss on Hinata's forehead he felt anger boil within him. He punched the wall leaving a hole in it. Surprisingly no one heard him. "_Fucking_ dobe." Sasuke threw his shirt at the wall. He quietly walked to his door. Opening it a crack he saw Hinata fumbling with the lock on her door. "Bitch" he hissed.

Hinata whirled around. The door behind her was shut. "W-was I daydreaming? I was s-sure I heard someone though," Hinata murmured. Walking into her room Hinata looked at her closet. Hinata opened her closet. Inside there was a lot of shopping bags scattered across the floor. Her regular clothes weren't hanging on the hangers. Heck they weren't there period. Different types of clothes were hung in their place. Hinata hesitantly searched through the clothes hanging in the place of her old clothes. She didn't find anything she could sleep in. She knelt down and picked up some bags from the floor. Looking through the bags Hinata found stuff that made her blush.

Sasuke had bought her _lingerie_. In _**only**_ black and white. _**And**__ they were _made of _silk__._ Hinata's blush deepened when she realized he had also bought her jewelry. Like the hairclip he made her wear a few days ago. Several necklaces, bracelets, rings, and other accessories were in the bags. In the last bag she picked up some night gowns fell. Hinata observed them. There was about 6 or so night gowns. All in silk. '_Does he like silk or something?'_ She couldn't help but let a blush creep onto her face.

Hinata noticed the designs were all different. All of them reached to her thighs though. Some were plain and some were fancy. The color all of them had, even if it was just a small centimeter, was white. To match her eyes. A black one had a dragon sewed onto it. The dragon was a creamy blue at her thighs, dark blue down her chest, and then light blue near her neck. The dragon swerved around her legs. The dragon's mouth seemed to open at a slit. The slit started at Hinata's mid-thigh and it ended at her knees. The small piece of her thigh you could see because of the slit was the dragon's tongue. The tail wrapped around her neck. It looked liked the best of them all. Another, however, was decorated with lilies. Indigo colored lilies. There was some jewelry to match it too.

Hinata chose a gown. An entirely white one. It was simple and plain. No decorations except for some white flowers, outlined with light-purple, on the sleeves and neck part. The neck made a U around her collarbone. It wasn't too high and not too low. She was comfortable with it.

Lying in bed Hinata daydreamed about Sasuke. When lightning suddenly hit and thunder roared, Hinata quickly turned around. A _mistake_. Something or someone was standing in front of her door, _in_ the room. And her door was _locked_. Scared out of her wits Hinata looked up. When the lightning flashed she saw the face of _Uchiha Sasuke_.

---


	4. Chapter 4 Devilish Smirk

Thank you for the reviews! They make me happy. And I also realized something, more than 25 people favorite/alerted my story but they didn't review. And the lovely people who did review didn't add my story. Weird huh? But I love you all the same. ^-^

'_thoughts' _

"words"

_noises_

**Hinata- 17**

**Sasuke-18**

**Happenings**

_Recap:_

Lying in bed Hinata daydreamed about Sasuke. When lightning suddenly hit and thunder roared, Hinata quickly turned around. A _mistake_. Something or someone was standing in front of her door, _in_ the room. And her door was _locked_. Scared out of her wits Hinata looked up. When the lightning flashed she saw the face of _Uchiha Sasuke_.

_Chapter 3- Devilish Smirk _

"Uchiha-kun?" Hinata breathed out. '_Oh, good god. I thought it was a burglar or something.'_ "U-uchiha-kun…wh-what are you doing here?" Hinata mentally sighed with relief.

Sasuke just stood there staring at Hinata. He didn't answer any of her questions and it was slightly scaring her. He could be very intimidating when he wanted to be. He took a step in front of her window, into the small light the moon provided. Hinata gasped as she saw his Sharingan swirling and blazing. "A-are you okay U-uchiha-kun?" Hinata asked timidly. He tilted his head slightly then smiled a devilish smirk.

Hinata huddled deeper into the confines of her blankets. She knew she couldn't lie. She was frightened. Of _him_. He advanced closer. She sank deeper into her blankets. "Tell me _Hyuuga _do you love Naruto?" he asked in a cold monotone. "What?" Then it dawned on her. '_He saw you…with Naruto. He hates you now.' _a small voice inside her head told her. "I-I-I'm sorry…Uchiha-kun," she murmured. "I'm v-very sorry," she tried her best to look straight into his eyes.

He came closer, until he was standing at the edge of her bed. "Are you really sorry?" he whispered hovering over her. Plucking all her courage Hinata sat up and attempted to have a normal conversation with him. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the edges of Sasuke's lips twitch upward into a very _small _smile. Or smirk, whichever. "Yes! U-u-uchiha-kun, y-you saw me w-with N-naruto-kun…d-didn't you?" Hinata looked down at her hands.

Ignoring her question he repeated his own, "Do you love him Hyuuga?" this time not so coldly. Hinata shook her head. "No…I don't love him…anymore." She hadn't stuttered once. For some reason she felt proud of herself. He still had his intense glare on her. She hesitated then looked up at him. "Tell me then…what is _love_?"

---

"Love?" Hinata repeated faintly. The question caught Hinata off guard. "Love is…I…I th-think love is being with the p-person that makes you ha-happiest. Or a p-person that makes you f-feel special. And whenever y-you can't be w-with them, you feel l-lonely. You would always w-want to see th-them smile. And you n-never want to h-hurt them or see them h-hurt. " Hinata squirmed under Sasuke's intense stare. (Uh...I _still_ don't know what love is. I never had a boyfriend and never really plan to. I went from 12 to 15, and I'm still the same! So, I'm just speculating. Lol)

"If I were to tell you I love you, what would you do?" he asked. Startled, Hinata looked up at him, forgetting that he had been scaring her a second ago. "I-I guess I'd s-say I love you t-too," she quickly averted her gaze to her hands. Placing an index finger under her chin he forced her to look up at him. She wasn't sure if she was blushing, scared, surprised, or happy. Hinata was sure she was feeling a mix of all the emotions. "Y-yes?" she squeaked.

He pulled his finger away from her chin. Hinata looked surprised. '_He's so random,' _she couldn't help but stare at his eyes. He looked like he was studying her. The black dark depths of his eyes also seemed to hold sadness, weariness, and anger. To put it simply it looked like there were all sorts of feelings stored in him. The darkness in his eyes seemed to never end. The feelings had no where to go. As if…as if they were stuck there forever.

(They shouldn't fall in love so quickly, I realize that now after my revision, but if I mess it up then it'll screw my story over. Besides, most of you remember what comes next huh? ^-^)

---

He suddenly pushed her onto her bed. Hinata was rather shocked, who wouldn't be? "A-a-anou…U-uchiha-san, wha…"she gasped. Poor Hinata, she finally _noticed _what he was wearing. Boxers. Just some black boxers. She was sure her face was as red as a tomato. He smirked. He lay on top of her so that she was pressed beneath him and whispered, "Are you scared?" Hinata was breathless. Not because he was on top of her and cutting off her air supply but because of how close they were. "Are you?" he murmured into her ear.

Biting her lip, Hinata managed to nod. He quietly and gently brushed a strand of hair off of Hinata's neck. Then he rolled off her onto the other side of the bed. "Did you really think I'd hurt you?" he inquired. Hinata slowly nodded. For the first time she saw him smile. A _genuine_ smile. He shook his head and slightly laughed. "Why would I hurt you?" He flung his right arm around her waist. Blushing madly, Hinata murmured something inaudible. "Speak louder _please_," Sasuke said. Taking a deep breath Hinata said, really fast," I thought you were really really angry with me because of what Naruto-kun did." She hadn't stuttered. He stared and then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I was angry…and a bit hurt," he added. _'Possessive really,' _he thought. Hinata apologized. "It's okay… it was just a kiss on your forehead after all." She wasn't listening. "Hyuuga?" he pulled her closer to his body. Hinata, having been pulled from her thoughts, gave a little surprised yelp. "_That _was for not listening to me," he smirked when she blushed. "Ah…s-sorry," she squeaked. "What were you thinking about?" he asked. "Ah…n-nothing!" she instantly replied. "Really? I kinda have a feeling that you're lying to me…now why do you think I have this particular feeling?" he asked.

She looked away from his dark orbs. "I-I was th-thinking about the r-room a-across from m-mine, everyone t-tells me not to g-go in th-there…I was j-just wondering why. I know Neji-nii is trying to protect me…but I-I'm still c-curious," she confessed. There was silence. "Ah…That's my _new_ room," he informed her. She didn't answer him. Thinking she was too shocked to answer he looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. "Tch," he pulled some blankets on top of both of them and watched her sleep.

'_She's adorable, ne? And very cute…not to mention a bit hot,' _Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata's sleeping form. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. She unconsciously slung an arm on top of his chest. Her fingers slightly brushed his collarbone. He shivered at the feathery touch. '_I think I ought to sleep_,' he thought. Not so long after that thought he fell asleep beside the one he loved.

---

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5 Public

'_thoughts' _

"words"

_noises_

**Hinata- 17**

**Sasuke-18**

**Happenings**

_Recap:_

'_She's adorable, ne? And very cute…not to mention hot,' _Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata's sleeping form. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. She unconsciously slung an arm on top of his chest. Her fingers slightly brushed his collarbone. He shivered at the feathery touch. '_I think I ought to sleep_,' he thought. Not so long after that thought he fell asleep beside the one he loved.

_Chapter 5- Public_

"Uchiha wake up," Neji ordered as he opened Sasuke's bedroom door. Sasuke wasn't there. '_He's probably awake already,' _Neji thought. He crossed the room to Sasuke's bed and felt the covers. They were cold._ 'So he probably didn't even come back,' _Neji closed Sasuke's bedroom door. He then proceeded to Hinata's room.

"Hinata-sama, are you going to train with me this mor-" Neji stared, wide-eyed, at the scene in front of him as he forced opened her door.

Hinata still had her left arm slung over Sasuke's chest and her head was resting on his upper left arm. Sasuke had his left hand resting on Hinata's waist. His other arm was lying on his forehead. But that wasn't what bothered Neji. It was the fact that Sasuke was wearing boxers. And Hinata's nightgown had ridden a bit higher than it should be.

"H-hinata-sama? Wh-wha?" Neji sputtered. Sasuke twitched. Hinata huddled closer to Sasuke. "mm…" Sasuke opened his eyes and rubbed them. Turning to Hinata he smiled. He hadn't noticed Neji in the doorway. "Uchiha," Neji hissed, " Why are you in bed with Hinata-sama? Depending on your answer, I might or might not kill you." Sasuke gave Neji a lazy glare. '_So her name is Hinata…Hina' _

Hinata awoke and rubbed her eyes like Sasuke did. But unlike Sasuke she looked at the door first. "Neji nii-san! Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?" she stuttered. Neji ignored her. "Uchiha, I can't make you stay away from Hinata-sama, but be warned, I will keep an eye on you," he growled dangerously. Sasuke laid his head on Hinata's fluffy pillow and looked at the ceiling. "Whatever," he muttered. Neji slammed the door as he left. He glanced at Hinata. She had a worried look pasted on her face.

---

"Hinata, are you dressed yet?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. It's been at least 30 minutes since she'd entered her bathroom. "Not yet," was Hinata's muffled reply. Sasuke inwardly groaned. He sat on her bed and glanced around her room. He was fully dressed in a pair of black shorts, black collar shirt bearing the Uchiha clan symbol, and some black arm warmers.

Hinata was in her bathroom wondering what she could wear. Her closet had two doors, one connected to her bedroom and the other to her bathroom. She threw clothes down here and there and pushed some clothes to one side and examined others. Hoping she wasn't bothering Sasuke, she grabbed a tank top, a jacket, and some pants. To be more specific she grabbed a black tank top, a white jacket outlined with black, a black capri, and black ninja shoes.

Hinata walked out of her bathroom and Sasuke smirked. "See, I told you I bought you clothes you _should_ wear," he teased. Hinata blushed. They showed her curves a bit too much. "So, where do you want to go?" he asked. '_We're spending a day together?' _Hinata thought for a second. "Uh…to the park?" she suggested. Sasuke nodded. "Or we can train if you'd like," she didn't want to bring him to a place he didn't like. "The park's okay," he assured her. Hinata kind of had a feeling that Sasuke knew what she was thinking. "O-okay," she smiled.

---

They were attracting far more attention than Hinata would have liked. People would turn their heads and mutter something to their friend or frown. And then there was the fact that Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Hinata's waist. He nudged her. "Do you want ice cream?" he asked quietly. She nodded happily.

Hinata ordered one vanilla ice cream and one strawberry ice cream and Sasuke paid for it. "H-how come you're n-not eating your i-ice cream?" Hinata stared at his ice cream. He shrugged and stared at his vanilla ice cream too. "I don't like it," he answered. "Oh! S-sorry, I didn't know you didn't like it," she murmured. "I like ice cream, just not vanilla." He corrected. She nodded although she didn't understand. "Th-then what flavor do you like?" she asked. "Strawberry or vanilla mixed with chocolate chunks," he added thoughtfully.

---

They had been walking for some time and Sasuke had thrown away his ice cream long ago, even though it hadn't melted. Hinata didn't want him to starve. After all they had both skipped breakfast. They sat for a rest stop. Hinata stared at her now dripping ice cream. Strawberry. Then something finally _clicked_ in her head. "U-uchiha-kun?" he stared at her. "Hn?" "Do you want some of my ice cream?" Hinata asked. Sasuke gave her a confused look. He then realized what she asked him. "Oh...no thanks," he shook his head; there was a small blush on his face. But Hinata held her ice cream in front of him.

"You'll go hungry," she murmured looking anywhere but at his face. He smirked suddenly. "Really? Then would you mind if I ate all of it? You are, after all, offering it to me right?" he had a devilish grin pasted on his face. "Ah," before she could answer he took it and was licking it. "Hey! D-don't eat it all," Hinata tried to get it back only to have Sasuke grab one of her arms and continue eating. She pouted as he ate the rest of it.

"Do you want more?" he offered, licking his lips. "Um…I don't know. Do you?" Hinata replied. "Not really," He led her away from the park to Konoha's mall and shops. "Do you want to go shopping?" he asked. "Uh...okay…" she followed him into a store.

---

Sakura was walking around the park alone. '_I wonder how Sasuke-kun is, is he still betrothed to Hinata? Ugh, whenever I think of her I get angry. I can't help but hate her. She STOLE my Sasuke-kun!' _was currently going through her head. She decided to sit on a bench. Sakura watched all the other couples. Suddenly something caught her eye. It was Hinata holding an ice cream out in front of Sasuke. She was about to run up to Hinata and slap her for trying to feed Sasuke until she saw him smirk and start talking. Sakura sat there, astonished. He _spoke_ to Hinata…but that's impossible! She was supposed to be the one to make him talk. Anger and sadness washed over her. Mostly anger. How dare Hinata even look at _her _Sasuke.

Sakura followed them to a shop. "Hina do you want this?" Sakura heard Sasuke ask Hinata. Sakura was surprised. He sounded normal. And what was with the name _Hina_? '_She probably told him to call her that'_ Sakura thought disgusted. "Huh? Oh…it's so cute! Eh! You don't have to buy it for me Uchiha-kun!" Hinata protested. Sakura tried to see what Sasuke was holding but Hinata's arm was in the way. "It's okay, besides I _want_ to buy it for you," he pointed out. Sakura was pretty sure that Hinata was blushing. (She was.)

Sasuke and Hinata browsed the shops a bit longer. Sakura followed Hinata and Sasuke out of the shop when they finally left. "Where do you want to go to now?" he asked. "I don't know…do you want to train?" Hinata suggested timidly. "I guess, it's not like there's anything else to do," he then lead the way to the training ground. '_Why does she want Sasuke-kun to train? He's strong enough already. Humph. She probably thinks he's weak.'_ Sakura trailed behind them carefully, making sure she wasn't caught.

---

"Hn," Sasuke 'greeted'. Naruto and everyone else gaped at Sasuke, Neji glowered at him. Hinata shifted uncomfortably as everyone's stares locked onto her. "Sasu-…Hina-…what? Did he j-just speak!" Naruto asked, dumbfounded. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata looked at her hands and occasionally the ground as though interested in them. Hinata glanced at Sasuke's face. He looked a bit happy. Sasuke noticed her staring at him and gave her a small kind smile. Hinata returned to looking at her hands.

"Baka Naruto, Sasuke already _knows_ how to speak. It's not like he's mute," Ino sighed. "Ohayo Mina! (good morning everybody)" Sakura yelled, waving her hand in the air. She ran towards them. "Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically. "So what have you guys been doing?" she asked. Everyone knew her question was directed at Sasuke. He glared at her instead of answering. "Ah…nevermind," Sakura said with pretend cheeriness.

Hinata looked worried. "Uchiha-kun?" Hinata tugged at his shirt. He looked down at her. "What Hinata?" he asked loud enough for everyone to hear but he was obviously only talking to Hinata. Everyone gasped softly. Sakura didn't, she growled with jealousy. No one heard her. "Sasuke? Did you actually say something? Not something mean of course. Say it again!" Naruto yelled happily. Kakashi shook his head and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book. '_Well, as long as he's okay…' _Kakashi flipped through the book to the page he was on.

"Baka," Sasuke muttered, ignoring Naruto. Hinata smiled and forgot to let go of Sasuke's shirt. "Hinata-sama, you're clinging to his shirt," Neji pointed out. "Huh?" Hinata looked down. Like always, Neji was right. "Ah! Uhh…g-gomen," Hinata apologized, blushing. "I don't mind," Sasuke said, tilting his head and smirking. Hinata bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded.

Everyone else watched the scene unfold. Her blushing, him smirking…was this reality or a fantasy? _Or_ were they both in love?

"Ahem!" Sakura cleared her throat loudly. Hinata jumped. "Ah…s-sorry," she whispered. Sasuke stared at Sakura as though waiting to hear what hell was so important that she had to interrupt them. Everyone turned to her. "Uh…um…nevermind," Sakura squeaked. Sasuke made a low growling noise in the back of his throat. Hinata cast him a concerned look.

"How about we all go out to eat?" Kurenai and Asuma suggested. "Sure!" Tenten grabbed Neji's arm before he could pull Hinata away from Sasuke. "Come on Neji!" she whispered innocently. But ever-the-observer, Neji noticed the annoyance behind those words. "Fine," he muttered in defeat. Sakura lunged for Sasuke's arm but he walked off to Hinata, who was following aimlessly behind her Neji nii-san. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" he muttered quietly from behind Hinata. Hinata almost screamed but she suddenly realized who the voice belonged to. "I w-was go-going to eat," she answered in her sweet quiet voice. "And leave me alone?" he asked. "Huh? N-no…" Hinata glanced at everyone else. "Come on," he muttered pulling her hand and dragging her to the others. Hinata blushed when she realized they were holding hands.

Sakura fumed. '_How could she steal him from me?!'_ Sakura stomped after everyone angrily. "Oi! Sakura-chan, wanna be my date?" Naruto asked, slowing down to keep up with her slow pace. "No," she answered flat out. "Oh…"Naruto sounded depressed. '_Wait! What if I go out on a pretend date with Naruto? Then Sasuke-kun is sure to get jealous!' _Inner Sakura thought. "Naruto?" Naruto turned around. "Yeah?" "Actually, I think I might take you up on that offer," she smiled sweetly. "Really! Yay! I get to date Sakura-chan!" he yelled. Everyone else rolled their eyes or either smacked him on his head.

'_I might break Naruto's heart but it's not like that matters._ _I'll get Sasuke's heart for sure!' _Sakura thought evilly. Sasuke was staring at her. His Sharingan blazed. This went unnoticed.

---

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6 Overprotective

'_thoughts' _

"words"

_noises_

**Hinata- 17**

**Sasuke-18**

**Happenings**

_Recap:_

'_I might break Naruto's heart but it's not like that matters._ _I'll get Sasuke's heart for sure!' _Sakura thought evilly. Sasuke was staring at her. His Sharingan blazed. This went unnoticed.

_Chapter 6- Overprotective_

"Hinata, wake up," Sasuke threw a fluffy pillow at Hinata's head. "Ow, huh? Wh-what time is it?" Hinata murmured into her pillow. "7:45 C'mon let's train," Sasuke pulled on a black shirt. "Mmm…" Hinata rolled over. "Wh-where am I?" she asked. "In your room, where else?" Sasuke scoffed. "You don't recognize your own room?" he prodded her. "If this is my room, what are you doing in it?" Hinata struggled to get up against her will.

"After we went out to eat you got drunk and so did everyone else. Except for Neji, Shikamaru, the sensei (all of the sensei) and me of course. Remember? Neji kinda got pissed off though, because he had to bring Tenten home, leaving you with me." Sasuke threw some clothes at her. "Get dressed," he impatiently muttered again. Hinata looked down. She was wearing some very short shorts and a white tank top. She blushed. "But th-that doesn't answer wh-why you were in my room," she weakly protested.

"Because I blacked out on your bed next to you. You didn't seem to mind it." He smirked. Hinata blushed. She grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom. Sasuke sighed and glanced around her room. It was very neat and it had a sweet aroma floating around.

'_Strawberry, it smells nice…like Hinata'_

'_**Having perverted thoughts now are we?'**_

'_Hell no, shut up,'_

'_**Why bother? If you could think in this head then so can I'**_ A small voice inside Sasuke's head argued with him.

Hinata came out and they were ready to go.

---

"Are you going to talk to everyone Uchiha-kun?" Hinata asked pressing two fingers together. Sasuke shrugged. 'Maybe," he answered. '_Why does she always have to call me Uchiha-kun?' _Sasuke sighed. "Is s-something wr-wrong?" Hinata looked concerned. "No," Sasuke muttered. There was a moment of silence.

"Hinata, why do you call me Uchiha-kun? Not Sasuke-kun or something like that?" he blurted. (Hard to imagine the avenger blurt something out huh?) Hinata tilted her head in thought. "I guess because calling you Sasuke-kun would be informal," Hinata answered. "No it isn't. I mean c'mon you're going to marry me eventually, so you'd have to get used to calling me that right?" he asked. "I guess," Hinata recalled what Hanabi had told her before. "Um...S-s-sasuke-kun…are we getting m-married so my c-clan could get rid of m-me?" Hinata asked glumly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No, why'd you think that?" he asked shaking his head. "I was...just wondering," Hinata quickly said. "I'm not sure if you'd still be the heiress though," he muttered under his breath. "I don't want to be the heiress," He heard her murmur. He looked semi-surprised.

"Why not?" he asked. '_I'd be happy to be heir to my clan'_ Sasuke thought wryly. "B-because too much i-is expected from an heir. And…I'm…I'm afraid I'd embarrass my clan," she looked at some children playing in the streets. "I want to live freely," she said softly. Sasuke nodded. "Oh."

---

"So Sakura-chan where do you want to go? We're dating right?!" Naruto asked enthusiastically. "Let's go to the park," Sakura said with pretend cheerfulness.

'_Ugh, why do I have to hang out with him?' _

'_You want Sasuke right?'_

'_Well duh!'_

'_Then we hang out with Naruto to get Sasuke jealous.'_

"Sakura-chan! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled waving an arm in the air. "Huh? Oh, uhh…..what?" Sakura asked, pulled out of her daze. "Were you listening? I asked if you wanted to go train instead, because we could check if Sasuke is there," Naruto said with a pout. "Oh sure I guess," Sakura answered. '_Maybe I could make Sasuke jealous right now! Then I wouldn't have to date Naruto that long'_ Sakura smiled.

---

Shikamaru lay down on the grass. "I'm bored," he muttered. "Shikamaru! What are you doing?" Temari asked, appearing from nowhere. Shikamaru popped up. "What are you doing here Temari?! Why aren't you in Suna?" Shikamaru asked, his voice laced with mild surprise. Temari shrugged. 'Too boring," she answered.

"Who else is here?" he asked. Temari thought for a while, "Kankurou, Gaara, and me, that's about it," Temari answered. "So are you guys here for a specific purpose?" Shikamaru asked. "Ugh, I already told you, no!" Temari growled.

"Ok, ok, calm down geez," Shikamaru sighed. Temari rolled her eyes. " Aren't you going to bring me somewhere? I'm not staying for long." Temari stabbed his side. "Okay okay." Shikamaru stood up. "This is too troublesome," he muttered under his breath. "I heard that," Temari said. "Yeah yeah," and so they both walked off to who knows where.

---

"Um…Neji…was I drunk last night?" Tenten asked, slightly blushing. "Hmm?" Neji turned around. "Yeah…" he answered. Tenten's blushed deepened and she turned around. Neji raised an eyebrow. '_She's acting like Hinata-sama when she's embarrassed…Oh god there's already one shy, timid, kind girl that I have to watch over. I don't want to watch over another one.'_ Neji thought with a sigh. He gathered his shurikens and kunai off the ground. He turned around and then there was silence.

"Neji-nii!" Hinata's happy voice ripped through the eerie silence. Neji spun around. Tenten twirled around. "Hi Tenten-san!" Hinata smiled warmly.

Almost instantly Hinata and Tenten were engrossed in a conversation a few feet away leaving the guys alone together. "Uchiha…why are you near Hinata-sama every time I see her?" Neji hissed. "Maybe because I can't keep my hands off her," Sasuke growled with a smirk. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Do you remember last night?" Sasuke asked. "You didn't do anything to her did you?" Neji quickly asked. "No," Sasuke scoffed. "I meant when we were going to eat…Don't you find it a bit strange that Sakura accepted Naruto's date proposal?" Sasuke asked seriously. "Are you jealous?" Neji asked while shaking his head.

"No, I was just saying that I think Sakura's up to no good," Sasuke replied coldly. Neji looked up with a serious expression. "She just better not hurt Naruto," Neji muttered. Neji respects Naruto a lot because Naruto was his first friend. "I know," Sasuke muttered back, glancing at Hinata. "Oi Hinata! Are you done talking yet?!" He yelled.

Hinata and Tenten jumped. "Ah…hai!" Hinata and Tenten walked towards the guys. "I wanna go on a date…A _real _one not like last night's pretend date," Sasuke announced. Neji glared at him and nudged him in the ribs _hard. _The girls hadn't noticed.

"H-hai," Hinata murmured softly. She blushed and fidgeted with her fingers. Sasuke smirked. Neji glared at him again. Tenten gasped. "Be careful Hinata-sama," Neji said turning around. "He's just upset. Well, Have fun Hinata-chan, Sasuke!" Tenten smiled.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata soft, small hand. "Lets' go," he smiled. Hinata blushed even more than she thought was possible. Her grip tightened on his hand. "Hai!" she smiled back. Tenten blushed and excused herself. They left the training grounds just as Naruto and Sakura arrived.

_But Sakura saw them leave._

_---_


	7. Chapter 7 I'm Sorry

'_thoughts' _

"words"

_noises_

**Hinata- 17**

**Sasuke-18**

**Happenings**

_Recap:_

Sasuke grabbed Hinata soft, small hand. "Lets' go," he smiled. Hinata blushed. Her grip tightened on his hand. "Hai!" she smiled back. Tenten blushed and excused herself. They left the training grounds just as Naruto and Sakura arrived.

_But Sakura saw them leave._

_Chapter 7- I'm sorry_

Tenten was internally confused. She glanced at Neji as she sat at her tree branch. Neji was practicing his aim, once again. Tenten was still muddled; Sasuke spoke…and Neji didn't seem shocked or anything! Tenten sighed, maybe she was just overreacting.

Tenten jumped down from her tree branch smiling. "Hinata and Sasuke sitting in a tree~" she sang out to Neji, who twirled around and was pointedly glaring at her. She let out a peal of laughter, Neji was actually twitching. Her laughter and song rung in the air as she retreated to the tree branches once more; it was bad to have a Hyuuga after you. Even if it was just Neji.

---

"S-sasuke-kun…where are you bringing me?" Hinata asked. Sasuke was dragging her to who-knows-where. He glanced at Hinata. "It's a surprise," he explained. '_Isn't everything a surprise?'_ Hinata sighed. No use arguing with the Avenger.

Hinata slammed into his back, _again_. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Hinata nodded. "Where are we?" Hinata asked. Sasuke mumbled something. Hinata looked confused. Then she looked up. There was a large beautiful manor. (Imagine it…too lazy to put in details, it's not important_ yet_) "W-wow, that h-house is beautiful," she said, admiring the large house Sasuke brought them to. "I wanted to know if you'd like to live here after we marry." Sasuke said. He looked a bit apprehensive, as if waiting for her to decline his offer.

Hinata whirled around to face him. "Really?! B-but isn't it expensive? I-I mean it's s-so beautiful it's b-bound to cost a lot. A-and I don't want you to w-waste your money," Hinata said hesitantly. Sasuke laughed. "I won't waste any money, Hinata." Hinata cast him a cute puzzled expression. "……This is the Uchiha Manor," he muttered quietly, as a way of explanation. Hinata looked quite prettily shell-shocked.

"I lived in an apartment…after my clan died…" he grimaced. "I forgot about this old house…" he laughed hollowly. "I wonder how I kept it out of my thoughts, how I managed to lock it up in the back of my mind…along with everything else," he smiled a sad/lonely type of smile.

Hinata gently touched his arm, causing him to jump. "I'm…sorry…" she murmured. Hinata had some tears in the corner of her eyes. "I…we don't have to live here if you don't want to…" Hinata said softly. Sasuke smiled. "It's okay…besides…I kind of want to live here again…to create happy memories for this old house," Sasuke quietly wrapped his arms around her.

"Want to go in?" he asked. "Um…s-sure I-I g-guess," Hinata stammered. "Okay then," Sasuke held her hand dragged her to the gate.

---

"Naruto…Sasuke's not here. How about we look somewhere else?" Sakura pleaded. "Oh…uh sure…but we could stay and talk to Neji and Tenten!" Naruto said when he saw Neji staring at them.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto screamed before Sakura could say no. "What are you doing here Naruto? And why are you with Sakura?" Neji questioned. "Oh, we're dating. And we were just looking for Sasuke…oh, have you seen him anywhere?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed. "Sasuke was here just a second ago," Tenten said jumping down from a nearby tree.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked instantly. Everyone stared at her as though she were crazy, or at least a bit weird. "Uh…I don't know. He went on a date with Hinata," Tenten grinned. "They're like two lovebirds. Haha But they just don't show it," Tenten burst out laughing. "Oh…so they're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sakura asked with her usual pretend cheerfulness.

Neji eyes narrowed. '_I can't believe I'm doing this. Sigh, Uchiha, you better pay me back for this'_ "Yes, kind of. Sasuke and Hinata _are_ engaged_. _So I suppose you can't really say they're boyfriend and girlfriend, now can you? After all, they're marrying soon," Neji said. '_Damn, damn_ _it. I didn't mean that! I meant they were dating! I'm screwed. I forgot Naruto's here' _Neji mentally hit himself.

"They're getting married?! When?! I thought they canceled the arrangements!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Tenten looked surprised and Sakura fumed. "Yes…when?" Sakura repeated. Neji could hear her anger in every single word. "I'm not sure. Besides, I think it's a private wedding," Neji said. Tenten nodded slowly, digesting the information. Sakura went rigid. Naruto looked depressed.

"AWW WHY! I want to be Sasuke's best man!" Naruto complained. Neji sighed. "Naruto, you're going to be his best man anyways…I guess." Neji muttered. 'I…I have to go," Sakura said and quickly left. Naruto left also and after a while Tenten did too, leaving Neji to train alone.

---

"This place is s-so amazing," Hinata twirled around one of the many living rooms. "Yeah…I guess," Sasuke said. "C'mon…I'll show you our bedroom." Hinata blushed when she heard Sasuke say 'our'. "Okay," she followed him. They passed a weird looking spiral staircase. It looked like it went all the up into a tower or something. "What's that?" Hinata whispered. Sasuke glanced at the staircase then ignored her question. "Sasuke-kun?" Hinata really wanted to know where the staircase led to.

Sasuke groaned. "It goes to a small room. Like an attic room. Promise me you won't go up there ever," Sasuke turned around and grasped Hinata by her shoulders. "I-I promise!" Hinata squeaked. "Wh-what's so bad about that room?" Hinata asked timidly. Sasuke sighed. "Before my family got this house the people in this house killed themselves in that room. The Suicidal Room it's called. The people before us were also Uchiha." He shook his head. "I…saw some pictures of them hung from the ceiling and some cut their throats. I found it in some of my dad's things. He always told me never to go up there. Even now I've never been up there. I still wonder what it's like sometimes."

He pulled her into a large bedroom. It was gorgeous. ' _Now I never want to go up there. It's…creepy.'_ Sasuke sat next to Hinata on the large bed. "Do you like this room?" he asked. Hinata nodded. "It's pretty," she mumbled.

"You're still thinking about that room huh?" he asked. "…uh-huh," Hinata confessed. "What do you want to know about it? I don't know a lot. I got some of it form Itachi," Sasuke winced, "but mom said it was true…" his voice trailed off. "Um…so why did those people…kill themselves?" Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. Various reasons. I don't know why they chose that room either. I'm guessing because no one could hear them and try to stop them when they kill themselves. Idiots," Sasuke looked out the window.

"It's getting dark. We should go," he muttered. Hinata nodded. For some reason she felt as though someone was watching her every move. She couldn't shake the feeling off.

Hinata was clinging to Sasuke's arm. Wandering through some dark and scary hallways weren't helping her nerves calm down. Sasuke stopped and explained that he had to unlock the entrance doors. Which meant he needed both his arms. Hinata slowly let go of him.

Through the dark a hand reached out from behind Hinata and dark red eyes glowed. _Sharingan eyes glowed._

---


	8. Chapter 8 Information

'_thoughts' _

"words"

_noises_

**Hinata- 17**

**Sasuke-18**

**Happenings**

_Recap:_

Through the dark a hand reached out from behind Hinata and dark red eyes glowed. _Sharingan eyes glowed._

_Chapter 8-_ _Information_

Shikamaru was walking around Konoha with Temari. "I'm bored. You're boring," Temari complained. "This is way too troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Soo…how's the Uchiha doing?" Temari asked hesitantly. "So you guys came to talk about Sasuke?" Shikamaru sighed, "He's okay…it seems he has a liking towards Hyuuga Hinata though." Temari looked surprised.

"Neji's cousin? That shy Hyuuga that likes Naruto?" Temari asked suspiciously. "Yeah…her, but I think she likes Sasuke now," Temari gaped and Shikamaru shrugged.

"I'd never believe that unless I see it myself," Temari said shaking her head in disbelief. "Me too," Shikamaru muttered back.

---

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked," Are you okay?" "Go away Naruto. I don't want to talk to you." Sakura muttered.

The 'couple' was in Sakura's dimly lit room. "Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked his expression carried a worried look which should never be put on our happy, cheerful friend. "Why would you care?!" Sakura spat out savagely. Naruto nearly jumped. "I'm…worried about you," Naruto murmured looking very sad.

"Pfft yeah right, as is anyone cares about me!" Sakura yelled angrily. "Wh-what are you talking about Sakura-chan? I care about you," Naruto walked closer to her bed. Though the light was dim, Naruto noticed that she had a few dried tears on her face.

"Yeah right. Lies. Everything is a lie!" She screamed. Naruto stood there, shocked. "What are you saying?! Are you sick Sakura-chan?" Sakura scoffed. "As if…Make sure that damn _slut_, Hinata, stays away from _my_ Sasuke-kun. Oh and I've only been using you," Sakura sneered. (A/n Excuse me Sakura? Shut up.)

"What!" Naruto asked incredulously. "Hinata's _not _a slut, and Sasuke _likes_ her AND they are getting married." Naruto raged. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Married? Tch, that's just crap. I know Sasuke-kun and he wouldn't marry someone as pathetic as her," Sakura growled.

"If you think that then you don't know Sasuke," Naruto fumed. "If you _really_ know him then you'd notice that he only likes weak people. So he could have a reason to always protect them…and because Hinata's…not so strong, he likes her." Naruto said. "He'd never let her go," Naruto glared at her. Sakura had a skeptical expression on. "And as for you using me…I could go on in life without you," with that Naruto slammed her door and left.

"What does he know?" Sakura laid her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

---

Sasuke fumbled with the lock. '_Damn thing'_ he thought. "Hinata come here," Hinata instantly came to him. The hand behind her pulled itself back into the darkness. The eyes flared angrily.

"Can you help me?" Sasuke glanced at her. She looked pale with fright. "What's wrong?" he quickly demanded. Hinata shook her head. "N-nothing…" she murmured quietly. Sasuke glanced around the hallway. "There you go," Hinata stood holding the key and the doors were open. "Thanks Hina…" Sasuke wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. She seemed to like the comfort. He couldn't help but notice she was shaking.

Once outside he quickly asked her what happened. "…I…th-think something was w-watching us…" Sasuke quickly noted that the 'us' must have meant 'her'. Sasuke thought for a second. "Why would you think that?" he finally asked. "When you called me to you…I…s-saw something r-red…" Hinata murmured. "So what was it?" Sasuke asked, slightly curious.

" Sharingan eyes," Hinata whispered. Sasuke's face went rigid. The very first thought that entered his mind was '_Itachi_'.

---

"Tsunade, what happened to Itachi and Orochimaru!" Sasuke banged his fist on her table. Tsunade looked up, clearly surprised. "Uh…um…well…"she stammered.

Hinata stood in the corner of the room, frightened. Almost immediately after Hinata's words processed through Sasuke's mind he dragged Hinata here.

"What happened to them?" he asked his voice containing and angry calmness.

"They…died. Well they should be dead. Orochimaru couldn't take your body because the justsu went wrong somehow and his soul went somewhere. Where? We don't know. And then Jiraiya killed Itachi when Itachi tried to kill Naruto. Why do you want to know? Why is it so urgent?" she asked.

Sasuke stood there a second then grabbed Hinata's hand and left, Tsunade yelling after them. "So they're dead." He stated bluntly. Hinata noticed his voice was shaking slightly. "Um…" Hinata was at a loss for words. "What did you see then?" he asked as they reached the Hyuuga Manor. "I d-don't know," Hinata mumbled. Sasuke knew she wasn't lying. Why was she shaking so much earlier? No one could do that even if they wanted to. She was so pale also.

"M-maybe…it was one of the U-uchiha's who l-lived there b-before you," Hinata shivered as she suggested that. Sasuke muttered a small,"Impossible."

"Let's sleep," he pushed her onto her bed and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her petite figure. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't say anything. Hinata took note that they hadn't changed into any night clothes. She was kind of happy about it though. Especially if Sasuke slept in only boxers. She dozed off next to him and he held her closer. "I'll always protect you. No matter what," he whispered next to her ear. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

---

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9 First Kiss

'_thoughts' _

"words"

_noises_

**Hinata- 17**

**Sasuke-18**

**Happenings**

_Recap:_

"I'll always protect you. No matter what," he whispered next to her ear. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

_Chapter 9- First Kiss_

"Uchiha get up and let go of Hinata-sama." Neji wrenched Sasuke's arms off Hinata's waist. Hinata rolled over and mumbled something. Sasuke sat up, sleepily. "What?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Why are you in Hinata-sama's room? Yours is next door, aren't you happy being _that_ close to her?" Neji hissed. "I like it in here. No, my room's not close at all…" Sasuke muttered piling blankets on top of Hinata and himself. He then rolled over and hugged Hinata.

Neji let out a sigh of frustration. '_Stupid Uchiha'_ Neji pulled one of Hinata's curtains open. Bright sunlight entered the room. Neji heard Sasuke say something, although it was a muffled. "Excuse me Uchiha?" Neji asked. Sasuke's head popped out from under numerous blankets. "Close the shades," he hollered. His head then disappeared once more under the blankets.

Neji chuckled. "Idiot…" Neji then smirked. He turned the light switches on and then opened every other curtain in Hinata's room. Sasuke popped up again. "Fine! I'll get up! Stupid Hyuuga," Sasuke muttered rolling off the bed and falling onto the floor. Neji then turned the lights off and closed the curtains, as to not bother Hinata's rest.

---

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded in the kitchen. "I just wanted to tell you something," Neji said. Sasuke's eye twitched. "You wanted to tell me something? And you _had _to go and bother me when I was sleeping with _my_ Hinata-chan! Why couldn't you tell me later? I was having a perfectly nice dream about Hinata when you suddenly-"Sasuke suddenly stopped. He blushed lightly. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh…so you were having wet dreams?" Neji asked. "Hell no!" Sasuke said indignantly. "About Hinata-sama?" Neji continued as though he hadn't heard Sasuke. Sasuke growled. "Make sure Hinata-sama isn't in anymore of your dreams" Neji muttered. Then he suddenly started laughing. "The Uchiha had a wet dream." He kept laughing. Sasuke glared daggers at him.

"What are you talking about Nii-san?" Hinata asked in her sweet voice, coming down the stairs. "Nothing, Hinata-sama," Neji instantly answered. When Hinata came into the kitchen (everyone else in the family is shopping, council meeting, etc. Saturday) she gave Neji a warm hug. Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke pouting. She smiled and hugged him too…except Sasuke held onto her a little _too_ long, causing Neji to jerk her away. "He's contagious," Neji said. Hinata laughed. "No, I don't think he is," Hinata murmured, blushing. Sasuke, who had been glaring at Neji, smiled. Wrapping his arms around Hinata, he said," See? I'm perfectly normal Neji."

"Yeah right, so being a pervert is normal?" Neji asked/muttered loud enough for Hinata to hear. Hinata blushed, pulled away from Sasuke and hastily began making breakfast for the three of them. "I'll get you back Hyuuga," Sasuke growled. "Haha, I doubt it," Neji answered back.

---

Someone knocked at the Hyuuga's kitchen door while they were eating. Sasuke, who was sitting at the end of the table, closest to the door, went to open it. Neji sat across from Sasuke. Hinata sat next to Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Neji asked when Sasuke let Naruto into the kitchen. "Oh…um…I was hungry. Haha and Hinata cooks delicious meals right?" Naruto asked as an anime sweatdrop ran down the back of his head. Hinata smiled at the compliment and went to get him some breakfast. "Why can't Sakura cook for you?" Sasuke asked. "Don't talk about her to me," Naruto said stonily. Hinata, who just came back to the table, looked utmost surprised.

"Why?" Neji asked. Naruto sighed. '_They won't get off this subject until I tell them…nosy people. But then again I'm nosy too.'_ Naruto thought.

"One- she called Hinata a slut. Two- she thinks Sasuke belongs to her. Three-she was using me. Four-I now hate her." Naruto slurped up some noodles. Neji's eyes narrowed at the part about Hinata. Hinata looked sad and surprised. Sasuke was pissed off. "Tell Sakura to shut the hell up," Neji hissed. "I've always been telling her I hate her, why the hell can't she understand?! If she spreads any kind of lie like that about Hinata I _will_ kill her," Sasuke viciously said. Naruto nodded airily.

"Yeah yeah," he muttered. "Can I have more Hinata-chan?" Naruto begged. Hinata nodded and went to the stove. "Stupid Haruno," Neji muttered. Sasuke poked at his food. "Are we going to train today?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. "No, we always say we're going to train and yet…we never do," Sasuke muttered. "I train," Neji corrected.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata came back with another steaming bowl of ramen. Naruto had stars in his eyes. He instantly gulped it up, spraying Sasuke with ramen water. Sasuke growled and wiped it off. Naruto laughed nervously. "Baka," Neji muttered. Hinata picked up the bowls and washed them. The guys just sat at the table. Not a word was spoken until Hinata came back.

"I'm bored," Naruto whined. (A/n honestly…I'm bored…and sleepy) "Aren't you always?" Sasuke muttered. "Hey Hinata, want to come and check out the Uchiha Mansion now that the sun is out?" Sasuke offered. Hinata hesitated then nodded. "Why do you want to check it out when the sun's out?" Naruto asked curiously. Neji also looked like he wanted to know. "Because something tried to grab Hinata when we were there at night," Sasuke answered, standing up. "Come on," He pushed his chair in. Not very unexpectedly, Naruto jumped up too. "I'm going!" he announced. Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't complain. "Me too," Neji said," besides I'm not leaving Hinata-sama with you," he smirked.

---

"What do you think tried to grab Hinata?" Naruto asked, kicking rocks into the grass, as they walked to the Uchiha Manor/Mansion. "Yes, I'd like to know that too," they both stared at Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata focused on her fingers, which she was twiddling. Sasuke ignored the two staring at him. Naruto pouted. "Fine! Be that way, I'll just find out myself," Naruto said loudly. Hinata giggled at how confident he was. Neji sighed warily.

"We're here," Sasuke muttered when they arrived. He unlocked the gate. As they walked onto the grass, Hinata suddenly tugged on his shirt and then hid her face into his shirt. "What's wrong Hinata-sama?" Neji asked instantly. Naruto looked worried like Neji. Sasuke wrapped both his arms around her. "It's okay," Sasuke murmured. He had seen what she saw.

A figure had been staring at them from the topmost window. The window that should, if Sasuke was correct, have belonged to the Suicidal Room. He felt Hinata shiver. He pulled her into a tighter embrace and glanced at the window. "It's gone now," he whispered quietly into her dark hair. Naruto stared, wide-eyed, at the two. _'Who knew Sasuke had such gentleness in him? And why is she shaking so much?'_ Naruto thought.

Neji, however, had seen a shadow in the window. The only reason he saw it was because he saw Sasuke glance up there. Neji turned to Hinata. "What was that…_thing_?" he demanded. Sasuke sighed. "You saw it?" he asked. Neji shook his head, "No I saw a shadow," Neji answered. "Wait a minute!" Naruto butted in,"Why would there be a shadow in Sasuke's old house?" Naruto looked super confused. Sasuke shook his head. "How should I know? I've been gone for 4 and a half years Naruto," Sasuke muttered. "L-l-let's g-g-g-go h-h-home…p-p-p-please?" Hinata quietly whispered her request. She was still shaking. Neji nodded. He had a sick feeling _it_ wasn't staring at _them_ but was _watching_ _her_.

---

When they reached home Hinata had gone to bed instantly; guarded by Neji. Naruto told Neji he was overreacting but Neji refused to move; besides, Sasuke went to sleep with Hinata so Neji decided he needed to watch over them. Just to make sure Sasuke didn't try anything…dirty. Naruto was asleep on Hinata's couch in her room. Neji sat on the edge of her bed and sighed, "This is just so confusing, why would anyone stalk Hinata-sama?" Neji muttered to himself.

After maybe 2-3 hours Hinata woke up. "Neji-kun," she greeted, happily. Apparently she had "forgotten" everything that happened earlier that day. Neji decided to play along. "Can you wake the Uchiha, Hinata-sama? I think we should go shopping, just for the fun of it. The Uchiha and I can pay for your stuff…and for Naruto's stuff too…I guess," Neji said pleasantly. Hinata looked surprised but smiled. She gently shook Sasuke awake. "Go away,' he muttered. "Sasuke-kun… please wake up," Hinata whispered. Sasuke sat up only because Hinata requested him to. He noticed her voice sounded lively and he instantly caught on like Neji. '_So she's ignoring everything earlier today'_ Sasuke rubbed his eyes. Neji went over to Naruto. "Hey, I'll buy you ramen," Neji said. '_This trick never gets old,'_ Neji thought dryly. Naruto suddenly popped up, scaring poor Hinata. Sasuke stared down at Hinata. She had grabbed his shirt by accident and was pressed rather too close to him.

Sasuke gently pulled her face up to his. She looked surprised, but not _nearly _surprised as she was when he kissed her. It was breathtaking and she felt a sudden spark. Neji stared open-mouthed at them with disbelief. Naruto looked dumbfounded. Before the embrace got any closer or intense, Sasuke pulled away and smirked. Hinata blushed crimson and twiddled her fingers. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Sasuke said lazily, as though nothing had happened. Hinata mutely nodded; her face was still red. Neji adamantly tried to convince himself that everything was a dream. Naruto sat there still stunned. Hinata locked herself in her closet "looking for clothes to wear" as she had said. There was a long silence.

"I can't believe he did that," Naruto and Neji finally said together, breaking the silence. They both promptly fainted.

---

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10: Scary

'_thoughts' _"words" _noises_

**Hinata- 17** **Sasuke-18**

**Happenings**

**Recap:**

"I can't believe he did that," Naruto and Neji finally said together, breaking the silence. They both promptly fainted.

_Chapter 10- Scary_

Hinata shook Neji and Naruto awake. Sasuke was leaning against the wall waiting for them. Sasuke was in black, as usual. He yawned. Hinata was still blushing. She was wearing a white tank top, black capris, and normal black ninja shoes. Her pouch was fastened to the back of her pants. She quickly glanced at Sasuke. He caught her eyes and smirked. She blushed harder and tried to wake the two. Neji stirred and Naruto grunted. Hinata just stared at the two. "D-don't you g-guys want to g-go shopping?" Hinata asked. Sasuke sighed. "Come on, let's just go. I don't think they'll mind," Sasuke said. Hinata hesitated.

---

"What do you want to buy?" Sasuke asked swinging an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Um…I-I don't know," Hinata said. "Isn't that the same store where I bought that ring for you?" Sasuke muttered pointing at the same store Sakura had stalked them to. Hinata nodded. Sasuke quietly spread Hinata's fingers over his own. They were so small yet so soft. And he liked how his promise ring clashed with her creamy skin. The ring he had bought was simple. It was silver not gold. A lightblue diamond was in the middle of it. It was adorable. (I describe, you make the design.)

--- **Flashback**

-For those who don't know it's from the 5th Chapter.

Sakura followed them to a shop. "Hina do you want this?" Sakura heard Sasuke ask Hinata. Sakura was surprised. He sounded normal. And what was with the name _Hina_? '_She probably told him to call her that'_ Sakura thought disgusted. "Huh? Oh…it's so cute! Eh! You don't have to buy it for me Uchiha-kun!" Hinata protested. Sakura tried to see what Sasuke was holding but Hinata's arm was in the way. "It's okay, besides I _want_ to buy it for you," he pointed out. Sakura was pretty sure that Hinata was blushing. (She was.)

---**End of Flashback**

"I need to buy you a necklace to match," he said thoughtfully. Hinata shook her head. "I don't want you to waste your money on me," she said firmly. "You're too nice," Sasuke muttered, smiling. He held Hinata's hand and pulled her into the store. They glanced around a bit. People still stared at Sasuke and mumbled about him. He didn't talk to anyone but Naruto and Neji; and of course his _princess_, Hinata. Sometimes he spoke to others, but that was rare. Hinata looked at the other people. They were all staring at things but no one bought anything.

Sasuke dragged Hinata over to a counter. "Look," he whispered, pointing at a very pretty necklace that matched the ring. It was a silver chain; hanging off of it was a small silver square. In the center of the square was a lightblue diamond. Hinata gasped. "You can't buy that," she whispered urgently. "What if it costs a lot?" Hinata murmured. Sasuke laughed quietly. "I like that about you, you worry about others a lot…you'll make the perfect wife," Sasuke muttered. Hinata blushed. "Besides I'm buying it because it'll look cute on you. Simple and perfect."

In the end Sasuke bought it against Hinata's wishes. He made her wear it. "See, it looks cute," he smiled at her with an "I-told-you-so" look. Hinata blushed and buried her face in his shirt. "You still shouldn't have bought it," she mumbled into his shirt. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I already know," he muttered.

---

"What do we do now?" Hinata whispered. Sasuke shrugged. Neji and Naruto were sitting on the couch, looking absolutely furious. "I want my ramen!" Naruto whined. "I can't believe you went with the Uchiha, Hinata-sama, and he _kissed_ you. Wasn't that your _first_ kiss?" Neji fumed. Sasuke looked surprised. "I stole your first kiss?" he asked staring at her squirming figure. "Uh…" Hinata twiddled her fingers.

"Nevermind that! Where's my ramen?" Naruto pouted. "What do you mean "nevermind"?" Neji demanded shaking Naruto by the collar. It was more like a "you're irritating" shake not an "I'll kill you" shake. Sasuke half-glanced at Hinata. She was trying to save Naruto from Neji's grasp. Sasuke chuckled.

"Hinata, can you come over to my house tonight? The girls are having a party," Kurenai asked as she came in. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the scene. Neji was now choking Naruto, Naruto was purple, Hinata was trying to pull Neji away from Naruto……and Sasuke…was just Sasuke, very unhelpful at times. Meaning he was leaning on the wall and watching the whole thing with a smirk. "What happened?" Kurenai breathed. Neji and Naruto exchanged glances. Neji suddenly dropped Naruto on the floor, _hard._ "Nothing," he passed by Kurenai and left the room. Kurenai stared after him. Sasuke sighed, attracting Kurenai's glare with that small noise.

"Uchiha? What are you doing here?" she asked, suspiciously. He shrugged. '_I don't feel like talking to her, she's just like all the other people'_ Sasuke walked pass her and slammed his bedroom door, locking it. '_Sasuke's gone all weird now'_ Naruto thought scratching his head. "Um…you wanted me to go where again, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata timidly asked. Kurenai jumped. "Oh, um…nevermind," she hurried out. '_I think I should tell Kakashi or Asuma about that weird sight' _Kurenai thought.

Hinata turned to Naruto. "Uh…bye?" Naruto scuttled out. Hinata sighed and sat on her bed. After a while she took a shower and changed into a lightpurple night gown. She lay on her bed but couldn't fall asleep. After a few hours she still couldn't sleep. She rolled around. "Maybe I'm used to sleeping next to Sasuke-kun" she sat up and wandered to the kitchen. Someone she didn't expect was sitting at the table.

---

Hanabi turned to Hinata. "Hi," she turned back and poked her food. Hinata nodded. '_What is Hanabi-chan doing here?_' Hinata tilted her head in thought. "Are you going to sit?" Hanabi asked, turning around again. Hinata nodded hesitantly and took a seat across from Hanabi. "So why are you awake at this hour?" Hanabi asked, once again stabbing her food. Hinata shrugged. "You know kids around the mall said that you sleep around with men…and the Uchiha." Hanabi searched Hinata's face. Hinata looked sad and surprised. "Apparently the rumors came from Sakura…Haruno Sakura… stupid psychotic freak," Hanabi muttered. "Some of your _fans_ punched her. In the stomach or face, I'm not sure," Hanabi said thoughtfully.

Hinata wore a worried expression. "Is she alright?" Hinata asked. "Yes, she should be seeing as she had enough energy to scream, 'Hinata is a stupid slut so you must be stupid to like her, I mean _I'm _a whole lot _better_ than her'," Hanabi said. She laughed dryly. "Stupid isn't she? No one could beat a Hyuuga. Well maybe an Uchiha would be our equal. But anyways we have exotic eyes, pale skin to match, long, straight, silky dark hair. We're good looking, a _lot_ better than her. Her pale pink hair barely has any color. She doesn't exactly have a certain skin color. Tan or pale? And her figure is just…and why is her skirt so short? I mean it's kind of disgusting," Hanabi finished her lecture. (Sorry to those who like Sakura but hey, it's just a story.)

"That's kind of mean," Hinata whispered. "It's _true," _Hanabi countered. She washed her plate and left. She glanced at Sasuke as she passed him in the hallway. He was coming down the stairs. He obviously heard the entire conversation, seeing as his expression was of anger.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen just as Hinata was about to leave. She bumped into him and he grabbed her by her upper arms, steadying her. "Can I sleep with you?" he whispered into her hair. Her eyes widened until she caught onto his _innocent_ meaning. He chuckled. Blushing at her ignorance, she nodded, slowly, as though believing this were some sort of dream. He was pissed off because he couldn't hang out with Hinata the entire day, causing his anger towards Sakura to be doubled.

Hinata crawled onto her bed. Sasuke was in black boxers _again_. Hinata blushed as Sasuke pulled her onto his chest. "I'm sleepy…" he muttered. Hinata nodded in agreement. She rolled off his chest and laid next to him. She soon felt sleepy, but even though she was drowsy she could feel Sasuke's arm slither around her waist and hug her tight. "Night, "he murmured. Hinata sleepily murmured a 'yes' in return.

---

Hinata tried to roll around but felt an arm pull her close to someone's chest. It stopped her rolling. Hinata placed a small hand on the chest and traced the muscles. Sasuke groaned and grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Don't do that," he muttered sleepily. Hinata giggled. "What are you giggling at?" he muttered, turning his head and staring at her. She smiled and ruffled his hair. He rolled his eyes at her silly smile. "Are you awake," Hinata murmured. "No, I don't want to be awake," Sasuke complained playfully. Hinata pushed his heavy arm off her waist and got up. "I'm going to use the bathroom, okay?" Hinata quietly slipped out of bed. Sasuke rolled onto her side of the bed.

Sasuke waited for about 3-5 minutes and then Hinata rushed back. "Sasuke-kun, when I was gone was anyone else in here?" she asked timidly, crawling back into bed next to him. "No," he gave her a strange look as she hugged him tightly. "Why?' he asked. "Um…in the bathroom m-mirror I s-saw a sh-shadow b-behind my r-reflection…it d-didn't really have a b-body…but it _had_ the sh-shape of a girl, m-maybe a 15 or 16 year old g-girl. It scared me," Hinata muttered, shivering slightly. "What did you do?" he asked urgently. "I turned around b-but it wasn't there a-and when I-I turned a-around to face the mirror. I-I w-was f-frozen because…Um… a-a-according to the m-mirror, it was standing right beside me. A-and I could h-hear a faint _breathing_. I was scared b-because it had one dark red eye and one bright red eye. I-Its m-mouth, if it had one, s-split into a g-grin. Then i-its eyes s-swirled a-and f-flared b-brightly. I couldn't scream so I took all the courage I had and ran out," she finished in a quiet whispery voice. Sasuke hugged her tighter. "I'm so confused," he muttered. "I'm scared," Hinata whispered. With soo much worry on her mind she fell asleep. _'It's after you Hina, I know it is…but why?_' Sasuke fell asleep with that thought. He never noticed the human-sized, dog-figured shadow outside his window, sting on a tree branch. It smiled and bared sharp teeth. Its eyes swirled and flared, just as Hinata had described it. The thing licked its lip and disappeared into thin air.

---


	11. Chapter 11 Let's Tell Tales

**Sorry. My computer broke and my mom bought me a new laptop but I don't have Microsoft Word so I wasn't able to upload anything onto . Then I decided to upload an old document and delete its contents to write these chapters. That also means that I haven't been able to keep up with your guys' comments and reply. I'm very sorry! I'll try harder next time. It's difficult keeping track of who I've commented back and who've I not. :(**

**Enjoy!**

'_thoughts' _"words" _noises_

**Hinata- 17** **Sasuke-18**

**Happenings**

**Recap:**

He never noticed the human-sized, dog-figured shadow outside his window, sting on a tree branch. It smiled and bared sharp teeth. It's eyes swirled and flared, just as Hinata had described it. The thing licked its lip and disappeared in thin air.

_Chapter 11- Let's Tell Tales_

Sakura bolted up in bed. "Who's there? I know you're there! I heard you!" she screamed. Something in the shadows moved. Sakura jumped in fright. "W-wh-whatever you are, you'd better watch out! Because my Sasuke-kun will always protect me and he'll find you and kill you if I tell him about you!" Sakura yelled, rather timidly. She curled up as she heard creepy laughter. The laughter faded and Sakura knew whatever it was had gone away, leaving her perfectly unharmed and alone.

---

"SASUKE-KUUUNNN!" Sakura screamed, running into his bedroom. It was empty. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you? Something was in my room! I know you're ready to help me anytime so please help me right now!" Sakura yelled at his empty bed. She turned around and was about to run out to the training grounds to find him. She bumped headlong into a Hyuuga. _Two _Hyuuga's to be exact. _Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hanabi._

"What are you doing here? And yelling at this time of day? Ugh, you're so irritating," Hanabi rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall next to Hinata's bedroom door. "Haruno, I suggest you should go…now," Neji said. "Where is my Sasuke-kun? He's supposed to live here," Sakura said pointing at Sasuke's empty room. "Oh _that,_ he's sleeping with Hinata-sama I'd guess," Neji muttered. Hanabi yawned. "You're making such a ruckus, now go away," Hanabi ordered. "You're telling _me_ to go away?" Sakura demanded furiously. 'Uh…let's see, yes," Hanabi retorted.

Neji sighed and shook his head a little. "Hanabi go wake Hinata-sama and Sasuke," Neji ordered. Hanabi shrugged and walked into the room, making _sure_ that she opened the door wide enough for Sakura to see Sasuke hugging Hinata, then she slammed the door shut with a loud _bang_.

Sakura glared at Neji. "What is the _she_ doing in a room with my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, angrily. "Why should you care?" Neji asked, rather bored. "Because he's _mine_," Sakura answered, eyes narrowed. Sasuke jerked the door open a crack. "Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad to see you. There was some creepy thing in my room this morning. I think it hiding in the shadow. It's so scary! Please help me," Sakura begged. Sasuke silently slid back into the room. "B-but S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined. Neji scoffed and disappeared into the room as well. He made sure he locked it.

---

Sasuke plopped down on Hinata's bed next to Hanabi. "Hi," Hanabi greeted shortly. She then turned to Hinata, who was sitting next to her. "Do you like sleeping with him? You're doing it a lot lately. And I don't mean sleeping like _bad_ stuff sleeping, I mean sleeping _next_ to him," Hanabi asked. Hinata blushed and nodded. "Oh," Hanabi jumped off the bed. "Neji, is the Uchiha guy okay? Like is he violent?" Hanabi asked, totally ignoring the fact that Sasuke was indeed still in the room. Neji stared at Sasuke then shook his head. "He's alright. Not violent, no…not so far anyways. But we can't be sure," Neji answered, settling next to Hinata. There was a gap between Hinata and Sasuke, it was Hanabi's seat. Sasuke watched the girl pace the room. "When will you guys get married?" Hanabi asked facing them.

Sasuke stared out the window suddenly ignoring her. Hinata squirmed. Neji looked oddly nervous. "What?" Hanabi asked him innocently. "I told Hiashi-sama that they both agreed on having a wedding in two weeks," Neji muttered. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked surprised, pissed, and happy. Hinata's head shot up as she stared at Neji with disbelief. Hanabi turned from one person to the other. "So…they didn't really agree on it …did they?" Hanabi nervously asked, smiling widely.

---

"Wh-what Neji nii-san said w-wasn't really-" Hinata slumped in her seat as her father shook his head, meaning he wanted her to shut up. Sasuke glanced at Hinata. They were holding hands. '_Does she hate me enough to complain about marrying me?'_ Sasuke thought. "Uchiha, are you okay with the contract? Marrying Hinata in the next two weeks?" Hiashi asked, pulling Sasuke out of his trance. Sasuke nodded. He felt Hinata's small hand become limp. She tried to pull her small hand out of his grasp. He let her.

"I would like a grandchild when Hinata is 20, if you are fine with that," Hiashi searched Sasuke's face for his approval. Sasuke nodded. Hinata bit her bottom lip. '_How can men be so mean?'_ she thought bitterly. "Hinata do you agree with it?" She nodded, knowing it wouldn't matter what she thought. Sasuke tried to catch her eye but she turned her head the opposite direction on purpose. Sasuke sighed. "You both are dismissed," Hiashi said returning to some papers. Hinata stood up, bowed, and left. Sasuke did the same thing she did.

"Uchiha…make sure she's happy," Hiashi muttered as Sasuke was leaving the room. Sasuke stopped in his tracks for a second then nodded and left.

---

Sasuke searched the entire house for Hinata but couldn't find her. Finally he found her in _his _room crying on _his_ bed. "Are you okay?" he asked from the doorway. Hinata swung a pillow at his head. She then continued crying. Sasuke rubbed his head, picked up the fluffy pillow, and set it next to Hinata. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to get married now. Especially to me," Sasuke murmured. Hinata looked at him with puffy red eyes. She shook her head.

"I don't want to marry at this age. I want to marry someone at an age I see as appropriate," Hinata mumbled. Sasuke nodded seeing her point. "At least he didn't say you had to get pregnant right away, or _do_ you want to get pregnant right away?" Sasuke nudged her side. He heard her stifle a giggle. "Oh so now you're laughing?" Sasuke asked. He smirked and began tickling her. "Stop, stop," Hinata squealed. "I'm fine. Just a bit depressed though," Hinata murmured sitting up.

"This morning Sakura said that there was a guy or something hiding in the shadows of her room. I think it might be the thing following you," Sasuke thought for a second. "Why was it in Sakura's room?" Hinata asked, tilting her head. Sasuke shrugged and smirked. He leaned over and kissed her delicate lips. She blushed. "What was that for?" she asked. "For looking cute," he answered simply. Hinata looked confused in a cute way. "You look adorable when you tilt your head while you're confused." Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips when she blushed.

"Back to the Sakura subject please," Hinata begged. "Yeah, okay," Sasuke muttered. '_I was having fun'_ his mind pouted. Hinata was staring out the window. "It's pretty outside," she murmured to herself. Sasuke gave her an odd stare. "Do you mind if I tell you a story?" he asked suddenly. She shook her head, "I don't mind."

"When I was young Itachi told me this story. I was frightened of it after I heard it so I asked mom if it was true. She said no then went to find Itachi so she could hit him for telling me a scary story at a young age." Sasuke smiled. "But you're 17, 10 years older than I was when I heard it. You should feel perfectly fine after I tell it to you," Sasuke smiled evilly.

---

_**The story of the creepy thing that follows Hinata**_

"There was once a family who lived in my manor before anyone else did. Of course that's because they built the place. The Tsuchi family. They didn't exactly have a bloodline limit. They just had bright red eyes. The family consisted of a wife, husband, and two children. The eldest child was a girl at the age of ten. The younger one was a boy, 6 years old. The father wasn't really a skilled ninja. You see, he was like Orochimaru. He liked to experiment. He also had a nasty temper. His name was Rui. The wife, however, was very kindhearted, lovable, quiet, and pretty. Her name was Hana. The son was active, curious, and happy. The son was named Reiji. The daughter was quiet, pretty, kind, smart, and kept to herself. Her name was Miko.

The parents sent adventurous Reiji to school. Apparently they never sent quiet Miko to school. I think they feared she'd be lonely because they built her a small white cabin behind the manor. She'd stay there and have tea and play with her toys.

One day, her father needed a test subject. He needed something alive so he could try out a new jutsu. A jutsu he created. It was supposed to combine two living things. He was certain that after the two living things were combined it would still live.

(FMA anyone?)

Seeing as his wife and Reiji had gone on a sleep-over at their grandparent's place he decided to use his own daughter. Fortunately she was sitting in her small cabin. He wandered in and asked her if she would like to play with a wolf. It was probably between Akamaru's old size and his new size. Miko happily accepted; she loved animals. Even though she was 15 she was unaware of his intentions.

He brought her up to the attic room. It was the only room with a very small window that no on would bother to look at. Miko didn't think much about it. Besides it was also his laboratory. Because it let little light in no one could "steal" his inventions. He let her sit in a chair in the middle of the room. There was a wolf sitting there wagging its tail. She gleefully ran up to the dog and hugged it. He assumed that his jutsu wasn't permanent. So he had no worries.

He approached her from behind and muttered the jutsu. He saw her face when she turned around surprised. He could recall everything, her surprise, her expression, her fear. He tried to undo his jutsu but everything hit him like a rock. Worry overtook him as he realized that his assumption was incorrect. His daughter would stay like this forever. What scared him more however was that the chimera's body seemed to be dissolving into smoke. As though the bodies were made of air; that they were empty shells with nothing inside.

He watched, helplessly, as his daughter and the wolf's body began to slowly rot and then disappear. He watched the fear, anger, and surprise swirl in its eyes. One eye began to change colors. It was as if one eye belonged to his daughter. Bright red, friendly but scared. And the other side belonged to the wolf; Dark red, hungry with a murderous intent. Before the entire body faded away he heard it say in a hoarse whisper, 'I'll always be here."

He hid it from Hana. He told her that Miko went to play in the park and hasn't come home since. Hana was over worried and went to find her, but Rui rushed to suggest that maybe she'll come home later. Day after day he told his wife that until she became fed up. She sent people to search for Miko. The husband, caught or not, wouldn't risk his reputation. He created a clone of himself and put a henge on it so it'd look like his daughter.

When people found the fake dead body the wife grieved for days and eventually she wanted them to move 3 years later when Reiji was 15. Miko's death wasn't the only reason she wanted to move. Reiji said that he felt as though he were always being watched. He became uncomfortable and claimed that something wanted to eat him because he saw a pair of creepy sharp teeth in the dark shadows of his room. He said that two different colored red eyes were always staring at him, blazing with anger and sorrow. His father told him he was being stupid. Rui wasn't ever the same again. He never smiled and he was almost always locked in the attic room that also became his bedroom.

Instead Reiji told his mother that he'd seen the monster a few times. Twice in his bathroom while he was taking a shower he saw it smiling at him from across the room. It was blocking the door and had an animal shaped body, it was grinning at him and licking its lips. Another time he said while he was walking to school he saw it watching him from his upstairs window. This time taking the shape of a girl. Shortly after that his father committed suicide. No one knew why. Hana became a very sad person and brought her son to a small country so they could start their life all over again.

Many people who lived in the Uchiha house say that it's haunted. Of course no one knew of its past, but they all said they felt something watching them. I, myself, never felt like that though. Many people were scared out of their wits so they went right ahead and killed themselves. "

_**End of the scary story…(it sucked huh?)**_

---

Hinata clutched Sasuke's shirt tightly. She was shivering. "That's…kind of sad," she murmured. Sasuke nodded. His throat felt dry from talking so much. "I-if no one knows o-of i-its past th-then how d-do you know?" Hinata stammered. Sasuke shrugged. 'Itachi went into the attic room, against mother and father's wishes. He found Rui's old journal under a loose floorboard and read it. He also found Reiji's journal in the hollow of a tree trunk in the backyard next to Miko's white cabin." Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"B-but why w-would it be f-following me? A-and S-sakura?" Hinata asked timidly. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. How about we sleep and talk in the morning?" Sasuke asked. Still holding Hinata securely against his chest he let himself fall onto the fluffy bed. His back hit the blankets and Hinata's small fists, that had clamped his shirt tightly when they fell, loosened.

She let her head rest on his chest. She quietly listened to his breathing. "Sasuke-kun are you tired?" "Yes…can we sleep now or do you have more questions?" Sasuke asked, sleepily. Hinata smiled and dozed off hoping she wouldn't get any nightmares. Sasuke watched her sleep. Leaning over he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Good Night," he murmured. Hinata smiled in her sleep.

---


	12. Chapter 12 Wedding Problems

'_thoughts' _"words" _noises_

**Hinata- 17** **Sasuke-18**

**Happenings**

**Recap:**

She let her head rest on his chest. She quietly listened to his breathing. "Sasuke-kun are you tired?" "Yes…can we sleep now or do you have more questions?" Sasuke asked, sleepily. Hinata smiled and dozed off hoping she wouldn't get any nightmares. Sasuke watched her sleep. Leaning over he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Good Night," he murmured. Hinata smiled in her sleep.

_Chapter 12- Wedding Problems_

One week had passed since Sasuke told Hinata about Miko. Nothing scary happened for a while and it worried Sasuke. He had many thoughts at times, such as, '_Where is it? Is it planning something evil right now?' _

Hinata felt the sun shining through her curtains. She rolled over and shut her eyes tightly. "Mmmm," Hinata mumbled. Sasuke was wide awake and gave her a funny stare that she didn't see. "Wake up Hina," Sasuke murmured pushing some hair out of her face. Hinata refused to listen. "I'm too tired," she mumbled. Sasuke laughed. "You know our wedding is tomorrow right?" he joked. "What!" she bolted up in bed. "Wh-what do you m-mean? Tomorrow? I d-didn't know! Oh stop laughing," Hinata whacked his arm and pouted. "Even though you were a bit creepy just now you're still cute," Sasuke smirked as that oh-so-familiar blush appeared on her face.

He leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "And I'm only kidding. The wedding is in 6 days," he smirked and disappeared into the bathroom. She sat there for nearly 12 minutes, stunned. She suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom door and banged on it. "Wh-what do you mean six days! How come I didn't know? Who's doing the preparations!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke swung the door open while Hinata was still banging, causing her to hit his hard and wet chest. He lifted an eyebrow. She blushed and looked down and accidentally noticed he had only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Turn around." Sasuke ordered, moving his finger in a circle as an example.

Instead of turning around she fainted. Sasuke caught her and sighed. "I guess it won't matter if she's unconscious, I can still change without her watching," he laid her on _their_ bed and wandered into the closet.

---

Hinata kept receiving glares from shoppers and cold-shoulders from cashiers in all the shops she went to. She honestly didn't understand why. It truly puzzled her. People were murmuring to each other whenever she came by. She had a sick feeling it was about her. "Like the silent treatment Hyuuga?" a voice mockingly laughed. Hinata swirled around eye to eye with none other than the rather irritating Haruno Sakura. "Apparently no one likes you knowing you're going to marry the Uchiha traitor. Of course they wouldn't care if it was _me _marrying him. You, on the other hand, have a very _large_ reputation. You don't want it destroyed do you? Just break off this stupid private wedding with him and everyone will just think it's a rumor," Sakura had an evil glint in her eye.

Hinata was stumped. "What private wedding?" she asked blankly. "Ugh, you're so bad at trying to be an 'innocent' idiot," Sakura spat. Hinata was a bit hurt but she bit her bottom lip and nodded. "H-hai," she murmured. "Haha! You're so pathetic. And weak. How in the hell do you think Sasuke-kun will ever love you?" Sakura sneered. "Sakura shut the hell up," a cold voice interrupted their conversation. Both girls' eyes widened with surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing here Sasuke-kun? I th-thought Tsunade-sama wanted to see you in her office. S-so what are you doing here?" Hinata asked staring at her fingers and sometimes at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed. "The meeting's over Hinata. Come on let's go home. I don't want to hang out with _things _like _that_." He smirked at Hinata. Sakura forced herself to ignore his sentence. "Sasuke-kun! I can't believe you're talking to me! Finally! I'm so happy. You know I heard Hinata," Sakura spat out Hinata's name like venom, "spread rumors about you marrying her. I know you better than anyone else know you. And I know you'll never love someone _that_ weak," Sakura sent a glare at Hinata's direction.

Sasuke sighed. "C'mon let's go Hinata. I'm tired and Hanabi has all our wedding plans," after saying that Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand, ignoring Sakura's angry and jealous glare, and began dragging Hinata home.

---

Hinata plopped herself down on Hanabi's fluffy bed. "It's good I sent Sasuke to follow you huh? If not then you would have been bugged by Haruno all day, now what dress to choose?" Hanabi muttered, swinging around to face Hinata, holding a dress in front of her. Sasuke yawned and laid his head on Hinata's lap. He tilted his head and stared at Hinata's blushing face. She couldn't look down or she'd meet his onyx eyes. But she couldn't look up because Hanabi was laughing gleefully.

Sasuke shook his head so some of his hair covered his eyes. He had a feeling Hinata would push them out of his eyes. Sure enough she did. Her movements were timid, shy, and yet delicate and gentle. Her slender fingers were soft yet strong. "Get a room," Hanabi snickered. "I'll choose your dress for you Hinata onee-chan. You and Sasuke can go and have a kissing session. It seems like that's what you guys want to do anyways," Hanabi smirked. Hinata blushed and Sasuke glared. Actually Sasuke was rather amused by Hinata's little sister's mind.

---

Sasuke lazily dragged Hinata into his ex-bedroom. He shoved her onto the bed. "What!" Hinata murmured all breath knocked out of her from the sudden push. He leaned over her and smirked. The smirk sent chills down her spine. He gently leaned forward and kissed her neck. He lifted his head a tiny bit, enough to see her reaction. She was frozen. Not blushing or anything, just frozen. He cracked his neck and began to leave a trail of soft kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Hinata finally gained control of her body. In an instant she had pushed him off. Sasuke tilted his head and propped himself on one elbow. "Wh-what were y-you tr-trying to do Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked as her face turned crimson. "Well, Hanabi said kissing session. She didn't say where I could or couldn't kiss you," Sasuke smirked. "B-but I'm n-not c-comfortable with y-you k-kissing m-me…there," she whispered. Sasuke nodded. "I know you're not. That's the point of practicing new things. Isn't it?" Sasuke asked. She bit her lip and slowly nodded. "How can you ever get used to it if we never practice?"

"I'm just not used to it. B-besides we barely ever k-kiss so I'm not really c-comfortable doing something n-new," Hinata whispered. "Okay then," Sasuke said. He gently kissed Hinata on the lips, catching her off guard. His tongue flicked her bottom lip. She unconsciously opened her mouth, letting his tongue slide into it. He gently slid his tongue over her's and then began roughly playing with it. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other hand tangled itself in his hair. His hands were above her head, holding him up, so his weight wouldn't crush her. They pulled away when they needed air and then resumed kissing. Sasuke would sometimes try to kiss her soft white neck, to no avail.

"Ewww!" Hanabi exclaimed, walking into the room while looking for them. "You guys are just…eww." Hanabi disappeared in a flash. Sasuke gently got off Hinata and chuckled. Hinata blushed and sat up.

"That's enough kissing, don't you think so?" Sasuke asked. Hinata numbly nodded. Hinata yawned. "I'm tired too, do you want to sleep here or not?" Sasuke asked cracking his knuckles. Hinata thought for a second. "No thank you," she answered. "Okay then," he stood up and in one swift movement he swept Hinata off her feet and was holding her bridal style. "Sa-Sasuke-kun! Wh-what?" she stuttered, grasping his neck tightly, not wanting to fall. "You're tired aren't you?" Sasuke glanced at her. She buried her head in his neck. Sasuke sighed. He kicked open their bedroom door and softly dumped her on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower first, this time don't bang on the door," he informed her, smirking. Hinata nodded and began blushing furiously as she remembered what happened that morning.

(I make them sleep too much huh?)

---

Hinata sat in a daze for a while until Hanabi burst through the door. "I have Sasuke's clothes and the most _perfect _dress for you," Hanabi exclaimed, taking a seat next to the rather startled Hinata. "It matches you. It's really cute. It doesn't have any laces. I find those irritating. It's a creamy white color. The dress is made of silk. The decoration is so simple yet so beautiful. The decorations are flowers sewed in a light blue/purple color. It's a really flowy-like dress. And it's strapless…" Hanabi rushed out all in one breath. She bit her bottom lip hoping Hinata wouldn't object to a strapless wedding dress.

Hinata's eyes widened. "S-s-strapless?" she asked, for it was the only part she caught. "No, I don't want a strapless wedding dress. Hanabi-chan find me a different one," Hinata begged. Hanabi shook her head. "No, it's way too cute and it matches you," Hanabi said firmly. "A strapless wedding dress?" an amused voice inquired. Hanabi and Hinata both turned around. Sasuke was standing at the doorframe dressed in black boxers with a towel thrown over his shoulder. "Oh! Sasuke-kun! Don't you agree that Hinata would look good in it? Don't you? It's really pretty and I'm sure she'll look absolutely stunning," Hanabi pleaded. Little sisters always knew how to get their way; especially Hanabi. Sasuke smirked. "Yes, she'd look hot," Sasuke answered. Hanabi raised an eyebrow. '_He changed cute, pretty, and stunning into the word hot…to describe Hinata!'_ Hanabi quickly glanced at Hinata. She was blushing and chewing her bottom lip. "Where's the dress?" Sasuke asked, striding across the room to the bed. He sat next to Hinata and stared intently at Hanabi.

"In my room," Hanabi answered briskly. "Let's see it," Sasuke smiled. "You can't. Not before the wedding anyways," Hanabi smirked. "Oh, and Father changed the wedding to tomorrow," Hanabi smiled sweetly again before quickly disappearing through the door. Hinata and Sasuke sat there, motionless.

"Hahaha! I feel so sorry for them. 5 days cut off." A mysterious voice laughed quietly outside their door. "Shut up Naruto. This is so troublesome," another voice muttered, hitting the first person. "Okay okay Shikamaru," Naruto muttered rubbing the swollen lump on his head.

---


	13. Chapter 13 I'm back

_thoughts _"words" _noises_

**Hinata- 17** **Sasuke-18**

**Happenings**

**Recap:**

"Hahaha! I feel so sorry for them. 5 days cut off." A mysterious voice laughed quietly outside their door. "Shut up Naruto. This is so troublesome," another voice muttered, hitting the first person. "Okay okay Shikamaru," Naruto muttered rubbing the swollen lump on his head.

_Chapter 13- I'm back_

Hinata, still stunned, turned to face Sasuke. His face was blank. Cut of all emotion. "Sa-sasuke-kun…are you o-okay with F-father changing the wedding date?" Hinata asked staring at him and unconsciously twiddling her fingers. Sasuke's hand instantly shot out and grabbed her hands. "That's irritating," he muttered. "Oh…o-okay then. I'm s-sorry," Hinata murmured. _Maybe he's angry about it. He probably doesn't really want to marry me in the first place. I should have known. _"Hina, if the wedding is tomorrow then who did the entire preparations? And have you learned the wedding lines yet?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "Huh? Oh…um…Hanabi-chan…? Um…no," Hinata murmured. "I already bought your ring. It's kind of like your promise ring, but since Hanabi didn't let me see your wedding dress, I'm not letting you see your ring," Sasuke smirked. _Meanie…but then again Hanabi-chan didn't let him see my dress. Hmm…I wonder what kind of ring it is. As long as it's not expensive then I'll like it. How come he couldn't use my promise ring as the wedding ring? No one knows about it. And it won't waste his money._

"Is it a private or public wedding?" Hinata murmured. Sasuke stared at her for a second. "Private. But our friends are allowed to come. I want to sleep," Sasuke walked over to the door. Hinata watched him open it. In fell Naruto and squatting near the door was Shikamaru. "Dobes," Sasuke muttered. "Remind me never to be with Naruto when spying on people ever again. Anyways Tsunade-sama told us to come to tell you guys you have a mission. But seeing as your wedding is tomorrow I don't know what to tell her." Shikamaru sighed.

---

"So…Haishi has changed the wedding date, has he? Rushing love is never good. You must always let young people love at their own rate. Doesn't he already know that?" Tsunade sighed. "And they were the only people who could do this mission too. I was counting on them. I probably have to wait until next week. How _could_ I wait though! It's a _very_ important mission!" Tsunade growled banging her fists on the table. "It's not _that_ bad is it Hokage-sama? At least we're invited to the _private_ wedding." Shizune grinned. She held up two wedding invitation cards. "Yeah, I suppose it's not _that_ bad after all." Tsunade smiled.

---

"Oi! Sasuke-teme did you invite me to you're guys' wedding! I wanna be your best man!" Naruto smiled proudly at the thought of being someone's best man. Shikamaru sighed. Hinata silently washed the supper dishes. Sasuke cursed quietly. "And what would you do if I _didn't _invite you? And if you _aren't_ my best man? What would happen if I _chose_ Kiba or Shino or _even_ Shikamaru?" Sasuke taunted. Shikamaru stared at Sasuke as though he were crazy. "He…he spoke…" Shikamaru said slightly surprised. Hinata turned around for a second and smiled. "Well of course he talks Shikamaru. Everyone does," Naruto said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll kill you Naruto one day Naruto," Shikamaru muttered. "Sasuke isn't going to make _you_ his best man! I know _I'll _be his best man. _I just know it_!" Naruto yelled, placing one foot on the table. "Dobe, get your foot off the table before I murder you," an evil glint flashed in Sasuke's eye. "Uh…okay!" Naruto grinned. Hinata came over with some biscuits and tea. "Thanks Hina-chan! These are great!" Naruto yelled, grinning happily as he ate a biscuit and drank some tea. Sasuke's eye twitched at the nickname Naruto had given Hinata. "_Hina-chan_?" Sasuke asked glaring daggers at Naruto. "Uh…y-yeah?" Naruto asked, ready to run away at any moment. "Why did you give her _that_ nickname? Why not _Hinata-chan_? "Sasuke asked with an eerie calmness even though he was slightly pissed. "I-it's just a n-nickname S-sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered sweetly next to Sasuke's ear. She was trying to help Naruto avoid getting hit.

"Okay. Just don't ever let me hear you call her that ever again, okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "O-okay!" Naruto grabbed some biscuits and stuffed them into his mouth so he couldn't say another stupid phrase. Shikamaru sipped his tea and muttered a quiet," This is so troublesome." Hinata tilted her head at a cute angle wondering why Sasuke didn't like that nickname for her. "Sasuke-kun? How c-come you don't like N-naruto-kun's nickname for me?" she asked quietly. "How many other people have ever called you Hina?" Sasuke asked. Hinata thought for a second. "Just you I guess…" Hinata answered. "Exactly," Sasuke muttered. "I don't ge— oh!" Hinata blushed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but ignored her. Naruto laughed and choked on his biscuits. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. _So Sasuke-kun…wants to be the only one allowed to call me Hina? Then that means he doesn't want Naruto-kun calling me Hina or Hina-chan…I kind of get it._ Hinata smiled, a small blush still etched on her face.

---

"Okay Hinata nee-san! Let's see if the dress fits you. I was busy sending all the other dresses back to the shops they came from. Why keep those when I have the one I want?" Hanabi laughed. Shikamaru and Naruto just stared at her. Sasuke muttered something. "What was that Sasuke _nii-san_?" Hanabi snickered. "Stupid brat," he muttered. Hinata stood up and cleaned the table before leaving the room with Hanabi. "What dress did Hinata-chan pick?" Naruto asked Sasuke, leaning over the table. (Hey they didn't eavesdrop _that_ long. ) "Actually Hanabi picked it out. Hinata had no say in it whatsoever." Sasuke answered. "Really! That's weird…so do you know what kind of dress it is?" Naruto asked eagerly. "Why do you care?" Sasuke asked sighing. "I just wanna know! Oh, you aren't answering because you don't know!" Naruto burst out laughing. Shikamaru waited for Sasuke's reaction. "It's a _strapless_, white _silk_ dress. Happy now _perverted_ dobe?" Sasuke growled. "Eh-heh, "Naruto blushed. "I'm not perverted!" he yelled suddenly. "Sure you aren't," Sasuke rubbed his temples. "I'm bored." Shikamaru announced. Naruto raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

---

"It fits you perfectly! It really does. I bet Sasuke nii-san would be drooling! Haha" Hanabi joked. Hinata shrugged and stared at the mirror. It really did fit her perfectly just as Hanabi had said. "Should I really wear this to the wedding? It looks awkward…" She muttered. "No it doesn't, you're just self-conscious," Hanabi said. Hinata sighed. '_It's not like I can win this battle. So why bother try._' Hanabi went over to a small box. "Let's find some jewelry." She grinned. "b-but I don't w-want any," Hinata murmured. "Whatever. This is a small jewelry box I found in your room. It's yours I guess," she muttered happily. "I don't own a jewelry box though, Hanabi," Hinata said, tilting her head to the side, creating a very adorable image. "You don't?" Hanabi asked, surprised. As the lid of the box fell off a small piece of paper fell onto the floor. "What's this?" Hanabi wondered. Hinata wondered over. "Is it a note?" Hinata asked. Hanabi read it aloud.

_I bought this for you yesterday. I suppose your nosy little sister would find it before you. Anyways, I kind of thought it would_ _match your dress. Actually I __hope__ it would match. You're probably angry at me for buying expensive jewelry, but it really suits you. I hope you wear it to __our__ wedding. Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Sasuke- your fiancé_

_P.s. Oh yeah, there's a necklace and a bracelet for Hanabi in there. Tell her not to bug me anymore. _

Hanabi laughed gleefully. "Wow, isn't he romantic Hinata? Hinata?" Hanabi glanced at Hinata. "What's wrong?" Hanabi asked worriedly. She was looking out the window, as though in some trance. Hinata suddenly shook her head. "N-nothing's wrong," Hinata weakly smiled. "Okay then," Hanabi instantly dismissed the idea of Hinata having a problem. "These are so pretty! I've seen some of these jewelries before. They're very expensive. Especially the gems. I'm surprised he has good taste. Ohhhh, is this mines? It has a paper with my name on it! It's sooo cute!" Hanabi yelled joyfully. Hanabi thrust the box into Hinata's hands and grinned. "C'mon look!" she cried. Hinata stared at the contents in the box. They were sparkly and very cute. Very simple too.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "It's cute." She said. "Cute?...noooo noooo it's adorable!" Hanabi stated firmly. Hinata smiled at her hyper little sister. "I'm going to try this on okay?" Hanabi rushed to the mirror and clipped the necklace and bracelet on. The jewelry looked beautiful on her. The necklace was cute. It was a pearl necklace. And the bracelet was a thin chain that had diamonds everywhere. "Wear one of them Hinata! Come on!" Hanabi picked out a small choker with a diamond hanging off. "It'll look cute!" Hanabi fastened it around Hinata's neck. "Kawaii!" Hanabi yelped. "Um…Hanabi-chan can I change now?" Hinata asked. "Huh? Oh sure." Hanabi poked around the box making Hinata giggle and shake her head.

---

Hinata pulled the pretty dress off gently. She sighed. "I guess I am pretty. Maybe I just don't want to admit it," she murmured to herself. Something in the corner of her eye flashed. She twirled around. "Who's there?" she asked with surprising ferociousness. "It's just me," a quiet, girly, melody-like voice answered. A dark shadow slipped in through the window. "I'm back. Do you remember me? Please don't say that you've forgotten me," she murmured. There stood Miko, a silent shadow, grinning slightly. "What do you want?" Hinata asked shaking slightly.

"What do I want?" Miko laughed psychotically. "What do I want…let's see…you," she smiled with a crazed look in her eyes. "What else would I want? I want to live again. I've been debating whether or not to take your life or that pink-haired girl's life. Her life sucks though. I want to have a perfect life. You have a lover. A wonderful wedding tomorrow! It's every girl's dream to have a wedding. Isn't it? You have a noble family, rich and charming are the men. And then you have friends, a little sister even! How I envy you! And you don't even _deserve_ any of it! I however do! I have watched you enough to know how you act. I can fool anyone. I want your body." She advanced toward Hinata who shrunk back in fear.

"Hinata are you in there! Hurry up and come out!" Hanabi racked on the door. Miko glared at Hinata and left through the window. "I hate you," she murmured. Hanabi burst through the door. "Good, your finished. Okay well I have to go to bed. See you tomorrow. Remember, don't worry everything will be okay."

---

Sasuke yawned as Naruto and Shikamaru waved bye. Sasuke walked up the stairs to his and Hinata's room. Hanabi bounced out and gave him a cheerful smile. "Hi Sasuke nii, bye!" and darted down the stairs. '_Is it just me or was she wearing the jewelry I bought her?' _he sighed and wandered into the room. Hinata was staring at her hands and sitting on the bed in a silk gown. "Are you okay?" he asked for no particular reason. The image had some reason brought another image of a sad, depressed girl to his mind. Hinata looked up. "I'm okay," she smiled. "Okay," he said slowly.

They laid in bed together both thinking of the next day. "Sasuke-kun…I s-saw M-miko-chan today…"Hinata murmured, thinking she really had to tell him. Sasuke stiffened. "It…was probably a part of your imagination," he murmured into her soft hair. "N-no! I d-don't think it was," Hinata protested. "Hina, she hasn't been here lately. It's a part of you imagination." he insisted. "O...okay then," Hinata murmured in defeat.

"I'm not anyone's imagination. I'm real and I will get your life." red eyes flared from the window and Miko disappeared. Hinata had heard those words, whereas Sasuke hadn't.

---


	14. Chapter 14 Ruined Wedding?

_thoughts _"words" _noises_

**Hinata- 17** **Sasuke-18**

**Recap:**

"I'm not anyone's imagination. I'm real and I will get your life." red eyes flared from the window and Miko disappeared. Hinata had heard those words, whereas Sasuke hadn't.

_**Happenings**_

_**Chapter 14- Ruined Wedding?**_

"Sasuke nii, get off Hinata onee-chan, get off!" Hanabi yelled, shoving Sasuke off the bed. "Ow," he muttered. "Brat, what are you doing in here?" Sasuke asked from behind Hanabi. "The wedding! Today! Hello? It's going to be at 1:00 p.m. it's 9:00 a.m., let's prepare for it," Hanabi squealed, "Not clothes, nii-san." Hanabi added, because of Sasuke's incredulous look. He stood up.

"I want to sleep," his eye twitched. Hinata rolled over and rubbed her eyes cutely. "H-hanabi-chan? Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Hinata sat up and yawned. "Nothing is wrong. It's a nice, wonderful, comfortable Sunday. A perfect day to get married, well for Hinata it is," Hanabi grinned. Hinata half-smiled. Sasuke groaned. "Well can you two leave so I could get some rest?" he muttered. "Okay Sasuke-kun," Hinata smiled sweetly. She got out of bed and kissed his collarbone. Mainly because she couldn't reach his lips. She was short. Hanabi squealed and ran out the door laughing.

Hinata smiled softly at him. Sasuke smirked and leaned over to kiss Hinata's lips. She blushed. "You were aiming at my mouth weren't you?" he teased. She nodded. He could tell she was embarrassed yet happy. After being with her for a long time he learned a lot about her. He learned what her movements, blushes, stammers, and smiles meant. It was all heartwarming. "You still had a good aim," he whispered near her ear. She bit her bottom lip and her face flushed crimson. "Do you want to continue sleeping?" Sasuke asked. Hinata shook her head. "I'm t-tired…but Hanabi-chan is w-waiting for me…so I guess I'm g-going to f-follow her…okay?" Hinata timidly asked. Sasuke laughed. "Of course. That's something else I love about you. You care for others more than yourself. You need rest but you'd rather go and see what your younger sister wants. It's a really charming thing of you to do. That's why you're so adorable," he kissed her forehead and let her leave the room.

She turned and waved. He smiled. "You know I'm not giving her back until the wedding," Hanabi smirked evilly from the doorway. "Why you-! Brat!" Sasuke bolted up as Hanabi slammed the door.

"Let's see…I have flowers, but do you like the types I bought?" Hanabi asked. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Roses are always cute. With white it's even prettier," Hinata said. "With white it's a strange but pretty mixture…it's like blood on a pure colored surface," Hanabi said without thinking. Hinata shivered remembering Miko. _Will she kill me first? What will happen to my soul? Stop thinking bad thoughts Hinata! She won't get you at all. Stop thinking bad, horrible thoughts!_

"Do you want to talk to Kurenai-sensei, Ino, the Hokage, and Shizune?" Hanabi asked. "Sure…" Hinata accepted. "Okay then! Off we go," Hanabi and Hinata walked towards the Hokage's office. "Do you think she'd mind if we visit?" Hinata whispered to Hanabi. Hanabi shook her head. "No," she said indifferently. "Oh okay," Hinata smiled. Hanabi knocked on Tsunade's door. "Come in!" Shizune yelled. Hanabi bounced in and Hinata quietly followed. "Oh Hinata, Hanabi!" Tsunade smiled. "I am really happy to know you invited us to the wedding. You didn't give Sakura an invitation though," Shizune said. "Sasuke hates her," Hanabi explained," and he was the one who gave out the invitations…" Tsunade and Shizune nodded in understanding.

"Why does he hate Sakura? She's been perfectly nice. I know that little outburst at the Hyuuga Compound was just an accident…and the rumors that say _she's_ been spreading rumors about Hinata is a lie too. (Not a messed up sentence. It's supposed to have two 'rumors'.) She's been sad these last days because she's always been chasing Sasuke and she never got him. Now Hinata has him. Can you two _please_ try to be nice to her?" Tsunade pleaded. Hanabi scoffed. "No. I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but no. I hate her and I'm really kind of glad that Sasuke hadn't invited her." Hanabi muttered. "Um…"was all Hinata managed to say. Suddenly Sakura burst through the door. "Oh! I didn't know you had guests Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry," Sakura murmured, feigning innocence. "It's okay Sakura, come in," Tsunade smiled.

"Sakura, Hinata's wedding is today. Would you like to be invited?" Shizune asked without the Hyuuga's permission. Sakura spun around to face Hinata. "Invited! What are you? Stupid? Hell no. She's a bitch and she shouldn't even get married; more or less to my Sasuke!" Sakura hissed. Tsunade and Shizune stood in shock while Hanabi cursed violently and Hinata twiddled her fingers. Sakura, seeing as no one had any intention of stopping her, ripped the necklace off Hinata's neck and tossed it on the floor. "Did you force Sasuke-kun to buy that for you?" she scoffed," You have bad taste."

Hanabi growled and took a step forward but before she could do anything there was a loud _slap_! Hanabi backed up and smiled in amusement. Tsunade and Shizune were stunned and _**Hinata**_ backed away from Sakura, leaving a dark red handprint on Sakura's face. Later it'd be a rather _nice_ bruise. Sakura coughed and spluttered. "You little bi-"Hanabi raced behind Sakura and hit several of her tenketsu points, Sakura fell onto the floor, unconscious. "I'm surprised…" Tsunade and Shizune said together. Hinata silently picked up her necklace and tucked it deep into her pants pocket.

"Wow…I didn't think you'd actually do that…I always imagined Sasuke-nii doing that." Hanabi grinned. Hinata blushed. "Well, I suppose you and Hinata should get going." Tsunade smiled warily. Shizune was checking Sakura's pulse. "She's going to be fine…" Shizune hesitantly smiled. "O-okay…" Hinata stammered. "Let's go onee-chan," Hanabi dragged Hinata out the room. Hinata and Hanabi walked around Konoha for a while.

"You're getting married in the church right?" Hanabi asked. Hinata nodded. "Well, it's a nice place to get married. On a Sunday in a reserved church. Pretty cute," Hanabi giggled. Hinata smiled sweetly. "So…who are the bridesmaid and the best men?" Hanabi asked. (no flower girl or boy or whatever) "Um…Tenten-chan and Ino-chan," Hinata answered, "are the bridesmaids and the best men are Naruto-kun and Neji nii-san." Hanabi nodded. "Okay, so Naruto got his wish. And Neji…will he be happy being a best man? I wonder…who chose him?" Hanabi asked. Hinata shrugged. "Father said I should choose him as one," Hinata murmured.

"Aren't you shy about getting married?" Hanabi smiled. Hinata blushed red. "Y-yes…of course." Hinata blushed. "I don't blame you. Anyways I have to get the wedding preparations ready. You could go and have fun." Hanabi waved and ran off. Hinata walked around Konoha alone. "I wonder if I could talk to Sasuke-kun…and if there's going to be a h-h-honeymoon," Hinata blushed. "Probably not," she sighed and continued walking.

Sakura was sitting in front of her bedroom mirror. She was glaring at her bruise. "Why can't Sasuke ever like me? I love him and he hates me. And that brat doesn't deserve him! How dare she touch me!" Sakura threw a small lipstick tube at the mirror. It rocked back and forth and when it stopped her breath stopped along with it. Miko was in the corner of the room, grinning. "So you're in love with him…eh? Well how about I tell you something important? I plan on taking that Hyuuga girl's body today. I don't want to marry to him though so during the wedding at the 'I do' part I'll deny marrying him. Then he'll be heartbroken and you can have him. Does that sound fair to you?" Miko drawled. Sakura hesitantly turned around.

"Yes, actually it sounds better than fair," a glint shimmered in Sakura's eyes. "Wait a second," Miko smirked. Sakura growled. "What now?" "There's a slight problem. She's never alone." Miko glowered. Sakura's eyes darkened. "Oh she'll be alone alright. Just you wait," Sakura snarled. Sakura got up and was about to leave until she passed Miko. She stopped when Miko muttered where to bring Hinata. Sakura nodded and left, slamming the door after her.

"Silly girl, did she really think I'd give Sasuke to her? He looks just like Takeshi-kun. Of course I wouldn't! Oh this will be fun. Very fun indeed," Miko laughed and vanished, like she had done many times before. (Well just 3 times before.)

"Oi! Hinata!" Sasuke yelled across the small bridge path. "Sasuke-kun!" Hinata instantly ran into his arms. He hugged her. "Hey, I have a secret place I want to bring you before the wedding starts, okay?" Sasuke tilted Hinata's chin upward so she was looking straight at his eyes. "O-okay," Hinata attempted a smile. "Come on then," he dragged her into the forest and after wandering though the forest for a while they came upon the back of a small white cottage. In the front of the cottage was the Uchiha estate. Hinata gasped. "Want to enter the cottage Hinata?" Sasuke turned around, smirking. "N-no…" Hinata tried to back away but _Sasuke's_ hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Y-y-you're not S-s-sasuke-kun!" Hinata screamed while struggling. "Very good," _Sasuke_ transformed into _Sakura_. "Very very good Hyuuga!" Sakura laughed. "This is what you get for taking what personally belongs to me. So never do it again, got it? Oh wait, sorry you can't do it again even if you wanted to. You're about to die!" Sakura grinned like a maniac. Hinata struggled harder only causing Sakura's grip to tighten. "You know, you should never mess with someone trained personally under the 5th Hokage herself," Sakura yawned. "Now we have to wait for that thing." Hinata felt as though someone kicked her in her stomach. "M-m-Miko?" Hinata asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Yup," Miko whispered next to her ear.

Before the situation could advance further, something unexpected happened.

Black orb eyes glinted furiously in a tree's shadows. "Let her go," he whispered in a deadly voice. His eyes became a violent yellow. Miko and Sakura turned to face the intruder. Hinata turned around and nearly fainted.


	15. Chapter 15 Okay

'_thoughts' _"words" _noises_

**Hinata- 17** **Sasuke-18**

**Recap:**

Black orb eyes glinted furiously in a tree's shadows. "Let her go," he whispered in a deadly voice. His eyes became a violent yellow. Miko and Sakura turned to face the intruder. Hinata turned around and nearly fainted.

_**Happenings**_

_**Chapter 15- O..kay**_

Sasuke walked out of the shadows and glowered. "Tch Sakura? Hell you're just like Miko aren't you? A crazy bitch," Sasuke growled. "N-no! I'm n-nothing like her Sasuke-kun…I promise!" Sakura shook as Sasuke's half smiled. He looked crazed. The most shocking thing was that he was in Orochimaru's seal's second transformation. His dark black pupils narrowed. "Really? I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed. So you mean you're saving Hinata? If so then why the fuck are you holding her so hard? And I promise if you leave a bruise on her I'll kill you," He smiled. Hinata's legs felt weak. The only reason she was still standing was probably because Sakura was holding her up. "S-s-sasuke…kun? N…no! You're n-not him…you c-can't be! Where is he?" Hinata whimpered. "What do you mean Hinata?" he asked, not noticing his bitter- cold tone of voice. Hinata winced.

Miko laughed. Sasuke shot a glare at her. "What are you laughing at? Why the hell is Hinata here? What do you _want_ with her?" he growled. Miko shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I want her life. Maybe I want her body. You know as well as I do that I never had the chance to fulfill my life! You know my dad _killed_ me. I was _only_ 15. I _deserve_ to live don't I? She doesn't! She has _no one_ that loves her. I did. I had my mother and Takeshi. I at least had_ someone_ there for me," she yelled. Sasuke cracked his neck. "That's stupid. My mother and father died. My whole _clan_ died and they _didn't_ deserve to die _did_ they? And yet I don't see _them_ wandering around thinking that they still _need_ to live," he violently retorted. "Who says _no one_ loves Hinata? _Neji_ does, I'm pretty sure of that. Hanabi loves her _dearly_. And _I_ love her," he stared intensely at Hinata. She trembled a bit.

"I-if you're really S..sasuke-kun…w-what h-happened to y-you?" she asked quietly. "She doesn't even believe you're really you. Why do you keep saying you love her?" Miko screamed, "I can learn to love you. It's not hard at all. You're just like Takeshi-kun. It'll be easy," she insisted. Sasuke sighed in anger. "Tch. What are you, stupid? It's more like you love me because you think I'm your ex-boyfriend. You won't love me for who I am," he snarled. "Hinata doesn't know about my seal. She never has and I never planned on telling her about it either," he tilted his head slightly so that some hair fell into his face. He looked creepy in Hinata's opinion. "S..seal? What a-are you t-talking about?" Hinata asked, confused. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but Sakura butted in.

"You're an idiot, so keep your mouth shut. Besides, you know absolutely nothing about Sasuke-kun. So don't bother trying to learn more about him, just keep away from him," Sakura hissed. Hinata squirmed. In a flash Sasuke was standing behind Sakura. "You know…sometimes I think the world would be a better place if you'd just shut up," he held a kunai against her throat when she tried to reply. "Shut up. It's not hard is it?" he asked, "And let go of Hinata." When Sakura didn't, Sasuke lazily dragged the kunai along Sakura's throat causing blood to drip from a small thin line. Sakura shivered and let Hinata go.

Miko glared at Sasuke. "Are you trying to _destroy_ my plan? Let me remind you I _know_ some ninja skills from my father and I know an amnesia technique. I could use it on you," she warned Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed. "Go ahead. No one's stopping you." He shrugged, Miko growled. Sakura walked away from Sasuke and Hinata, breathing hard. She stumbled next to Miko who snarled at her. "Go away slut," she hissed. Sakura glared at her but disappeared through the woods, trying to stop the blood from dripping by holding her neck.

Hinata was breathing rapidly, mostly from fright. "I-is Sakura-chan okay? I…should h-help her injury," Hinata insisted rather stupidly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Hinata flinched from his touch. "No…" he stated simply. "Aww…the little girly girl wants to go and help a slut while her lover wants to restrain her," Miko laughed mockingly. "Yeah and I think this crazy little monster has a death wish," Sasuke mocked her. She glared at him.

"Yeah, maybe I do," she smirked. Sasuke smiled. "Then I should just kill you shouldn't I?" She sighed dramatically. "If you can _mortal_. But you probably can't," she drawled. He smirked. "Really?" he suddenly chucked something at her. Everything went past in such a rush that Hinata's eyes couldn't keep up. Miko had let out blood-curdling scream the second the object hit her. Her body shook violently and then smoke emitted from her mouth as she began to writhe. Her body suddenly burst into flame, leaving nothing but ashes and a small black crystal in her wake. "W…what h-h-h-happened t-t-to h-her?" she asked her voice trembling. Hinata's petite figure shook. Sasuke sighed. "No time to explain. It's 12: 19. Hanabi's going to kill us. Remember the wedding starts at 1:00," he sighed. He grabbed the crystal and held her hand tightly as they both rushed to the Hyuuga compound. Somewhere on their way home Sasuke had changed back to normal.

"Finally you're here!" Hanabi scowled throwing the door open. "Where in the hell were you two!" she stomped up the stairs, all the while muttering angrily. Sasuke shrugged. "Busy," he muttered. Hanabi swirled around. "Busy? BUSY! I should _kill_ you!" Hanabi yelled. "Argh…ugh. If only you _weren't_ Hinata's lover I would. I really would," she sighed and kept walking up the stairs. "Do you think she has the _wrong_ impression of 'busy'?" Sasuke whispered to Hinata. She nodded mutely and giggled. "_Irritating _sister and her _stupid_ fiancé always _making out_," Hanabi muttered opening a door. Sasuke smirked. Hinata managed to blush, somehow. Sasuke vaguely wondered how Hinata could still blush and giggle after their whole day's events.

Hanabi shoved Hinata and a big white fluffy thing into a dressing room that was connected to the room. Sasuke stared at Hinata's dressing room's door curiously. Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Don't even plan on activating that Sharingan of yours," Hanabi muttered. Sasuke pouted. Hanabi laughed and threw a tuxedo at him. "Forget it, go try this on in there," she gestured at an open door next to Hinata's dressing room. Sasuke smirked. "Fine," Sasuke walked into the door without another complaint. Hanabi eyed him.

Hinata hung the dress on the wall and pulled off her jacket. She felt uneasy for some reason. Hinata was about to pull off her shirt but stopped. She had the nagging feeling that someone was watching at her. Hinata activated her byakugan and slowly turned around. What she saw nearly caused her to scream. Instead she tripped over her jacket and fell onto her butt. Hinata panted.

Sasuke's face was so freaking close to the wall, his Sharingan was activated, his lips held a smirk and his eyes held amusement. He was watching her! Pervert! "S-sasuke-kun! Wh-what are y-you d-doing?" Hinata stumbled over the words. He shrugged, backed up, and pulled off his shirt. Hinata gasped and blushed crimson. She tried to look away but her eyes seemed glued to his masculine figure. Her eyes traced each of his biceps. She bit her bottom lip hard. He smirked. "Like what you see?" he mouthed. She couldn't reply. She stood up and half-nodded half-shook her head. He gave her an odd stare. He then shrugged and rolled his shoulders.

(I do realize the Sharingan cannot see through walls, but this was for comedy/story purposes.)

_Kami he looks so hot…Why does he always have to tease me? It's…embarrassing._

**But you like it don't you? You probably especially like his muscles.**

_No! Um…who are you? And how do you know how I feel about Sasuke-kun?_

**Find out yourself. Oh, and I have my ways.**

Hinata was currently arguing with her conscience, which she didn't know existed. She snapped out of her thoughts when Hanabi yelled, "We have only a few minutes left! Hurry it up!" Sasuke sighed, smirked, and deactivated his Sharingan. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and quickly changed into her dress. Upon coming out she ran over to Hanabi, "Now what?" she asked. Hanabi smiled and shoved Hinata out the door before Sasuke came out of his room. Hinata bumped into someone. Whoever he was caught her in his arms. Hinata looked up. It was Neji. He smiled. "Come on Hinata-sama. We might be late," he sighed. He led Hinata out the building and into a car before she could protest. (Does Naruto even have cars? If they do you can imagine her in a limousine instead of a car. ^-^)

"Why was I in a dressing room with Sasuke-kun if the groom isn't supposed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?" Hinata asked Neji. She almost always felt comfortable around him. Neji thought for a minute. "Hanabi said it'd be good to rush you guys. We planned on bringing whoever dressed first in this car so you guys can't see each other. And besides he didn't see you did he?" Neji asked, giving Hinata a side-glance. She weakly shook her head. _Technically yes, he did see me. But I believe Neji-nii meant did he see the dress. In that case…I don't know._ Neji glanced at Hinata suspiciously. She gave him an innocent smile. He sighed. "You know Sasuke just better be glad to get someone like you to be his wife. You're the best and he probably doesn't deserve you," Neji mumbled. Hinata didn't reply. _Why does everyone say I don't deserve him and now someone says he doesn't deserve me? It's always so complicated ne? _Hinata stared out the window.

Sasuke came out 2 minutes after Hinata. Hanabi glanced at him. "Let's go. I sent Hinata off with Neji already," Hanabi smirked. Sasuke twitched. "Brat," he muttered walking past her to the door. She grinned and shrugged.

Ino and Tenten tried to wait patiently for Hinata and Sasuke. Tsunade and Shizune sighed. "I hope they're okay. Do you… think Sakura is coming?" Tsunade asked Shizune quietly. Shizune, who was holding Tonton, shrugged. "I don't think so," she murmured. Ino and Tenten glanced at Tsunade. Her expression was worried. Ino marched over to the two. 'Do you two know anything we don't?" she asked. Tenten nodded. Shizune and Tsunade shifted uncomfortably. "Kind of," Tsunade squeaked. "Like what?" Ino and Tenten snapped. (Why bother be formal when they are used to each other?)

Tsunade cowered behind Shizune. "Like…Sasuke and Hinata won't have a honeymoon…for instance?" Tsunade mumbled. "What! Why?" Ino demanded. Tenten shook her head and sighed. "I…it's just because there are other things they have to do first," Tsunade mumbled. Ino eyed Tsunade suspiciously. Shizune and Tenten exchanged glances. "Well either way Hinata is too young to have…er…sex. And I have an important task for them to do," Tsunade explained, blushing. Ino giggled and sighed.

Tenten and Shizune let out a yelp. "What's up?" Ino asked turning around. Hinata came out of a car with Neji escorting her. Tenten giggled. "It's like you're marrying Neji," she laughed. Hinata blushed and smiled. Neji growled playfully. "Really? So you don't want to marry me?" he leaned forward so that his nose brushed the tip of Tenten's nose. She blushed. He smirked. He pecked her cheek and excused himself and Hinata," Hiashi-sama wants to see her." Ino giggled. "Looks like you have a boyfriend Tenten," she laughed. Tenten blushed. Tsunade and Shizune laughed for a bit then disappeared somewhere.

Sasuke arrived with Hanabi. She ditched him at the church door with the excuse," I'm looking for my friends and Hinata." Almost instantly when Sasuke came to the door Naruto bounded up to him. "What do you want?" he asked a bit irritated. "Sasuke's gonna get married! (going to doesn't sound like it's something Naruto would say) Woot! And to a hot sexy girl too!" Naruto hollered. People in the street turned to look at the yellow-haired freak. Kiba whacked Naruto's head. "You aren't a TV commercial," Kiba muttered. "Yo Uchiha," he greeted. Sasuke only nodded, he was too lazy to respond. "Have any of you guys seen Hinata?" he asked going up the steps of the church two at a time. Kiba shook his head and Naruto grinned. "I take that as a yes from the dobe," he muttered. Naruto laughed. "Yup! She's beautiful. I think she was holding Neji's arm," Sasuke twitched," and talking to her dad and family members about how much she liked you." Sasuke inwardly groaned. _That means I can't talk to her…damn it. I wonder how much she likes me._

Neji's head popped out from behind the church door. "Get in and talk," he muttered. When Sasuke passed him Neji muttered something that sounded a lot like," lucky bastard." Sasuke smirked. Turning around to face Neji when they finally got into a comfortable spot, Sasuke asked Neji to repeat himself. "Why would you call me a lucky bustard?" Sasuke asked. Neji scowled. "Because I can't find out what you did to make Hinata-chan love you so much. Her father asked if she would mind baring two kids for you even though she is 17. She said 'No she wouldn't mind.' Is that normal to you? And then an elder Hyuuga lady laughed and asked how much did she love you and she said that she loved you enough to die for you," Neji said. Sasuke was rather surprised but hid it with a smirk. "I'd do the same for her. Except I can't have babies. Besides what is it to you if we love each other so much?" Sasuke smirked. Neji growled some answer and wandered off.

Naruto and Kiba just stood next to Sasuke and laughed. "Whoa, a turn of events huh?" Naruto asked. Kiba glanced behind Naruto. "Hey Shikamaru!" he waved an arm in the air. Shikamaru staggered over and sat in a chair. "Ino didn't stop questioning me about where Sasuke was. Man, you'd think that she is thinking that Sasuke would ditch the wedding or something," Shikamaru sighed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing again. "Oi, where's Chouji?" Shikamaru asked. "Over there, near the food stand," Sasuke nodded towards a table filled with different varieties of food. "Okay guys. Enough laughing. The wedding's about to start," Naruto gasped. "Dobe, you were the one laughing," Sasuke muttered then left.

(An hour and some minutes later)

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Hyuuga Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Sasuke wanted to pretend to think for a minute but knew it would hurt Hinata, so he just nodded. "Yes, I do," he answered truthfully. Hinata offered him a shy, timid smile. He smirked. "Then you may kiss the bride." Sasuke softly pulled Hinata towards him and leaned down to plant a long kiss on her soft lips. The instant their lips met Naruto gave a loud whoop. Everyone laughed and some people shushed him. After some time Hinata and Sasuke broke apart. Hinata's dad was smiling and Neji looked a bit happy for her, even though he wasn't smiling.

"Naruto…did you have to whoop? It's embarrassing," Ino muttered. Naruto gave her a sheepish grin. "Where are Hinata and Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Ino shrugged. "Probably making out," Kiba laughed. "No, actually I think they're with Tsunade," Tenten answered thoughtfully.

"What do you want Tsunade?" Sasuke asked. Hinata hung to Sasuke's arm. "Erm…well you might kill me for this but…I have a mission for you two," Tsunade shut her eyes and waited for the loud angry noise. "What! What do you mean a mission!" Sasuke demanded. Tsunade sighed. "Do you really want to have sex with Hinata that much?" Tsunade smirked. Hinata blushed and looked away. Sasuke growled. Shizune sighed. "Well it is a very important mission and I've already delayed it enough," Tsunade said in a firm tone. "Well what the hell is this mission about then?" Sasuke growled. "How about I show you? Bring _her_ here Shizune," Shizune smiled and walked out of the room. "_Her_?" Sasuke asked, skeptically. Hinata also looked confused. Tsunade only smiled. "Okay, do you want to come in?" Shizune asked outside the door. They heard a muffled noise and then the door opened.

Shizune returned and Hinata and Sasuke stood, dumbfounded. What was this, a joke? She was perfectly alone! That was until they noticed a small lump hiding behind Shizune's leg. "You can come out. Yoko, this is your mommy and daddy. Do you like them?" Shizune asked no one in particular. A four year-old shyly walked out from behind Shizune and into the middle of the room. "Hi...m-my name is Yoko," she waved her hand then stood still and blushed. Tsunade grinned and Sasuke stared in horror. Hinata smiled tentatively. "Hello, my name is Hyu- Uchiha Hinata," Hinata smiled kindly. The little girl twiddled her fingers. It strongly reminded Sasuke of Hinata. "I…I'm Yoko," she repeated. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke muttered. The little girl nodded. "C…can you pwetend to be my mommy and daddy? Pwease?" Yoko hesitantly asked. Hinata nodded warmly and glanced at Sasuke. He grunted. Yoko grinned and ran to hug Hinata, but could only reach as high as Hinata's knee. Hinata laughed softly, knelt down, and gave Yoko a small peck on the cheek.

"Why do you want us to take care of her?" Sasuke asked Tsunade when Hinata went to cook dinner with Yoko. It was nearing midnight and he was wondering if he had to take the little girl home with him. "I don't know. It seemed the perfect thing to do. I mean if you guys are going to become parents then you might as well learn how to take care of a child first. And besides she's cute and kind of looks like you," Tsunade smirked. Yoko had dark, shoulder-length, blue hair and dark black eyes, like Sasuke's eyes. She had a small pale face and it seemed to always hold a blush. "Yeah, whatever," Sasuke muttered reproachfully.

(Uchiha Mansion)

Hinata and Yoko wandered around Sasuke's large mansion. At least Miko was gone. "Kaa-chan where is Otou-san?" Yoko asked. She felt rather comfortable with her new mother. "Sasuke-kun is taking a shower right now," Hinata kindly replied. "He's nice. And pwetty," Yoko murmured and tugged on Hinata's shirt. Hinata giggled at the thought of Sasuke being _pretty._ "Yes, Sasuke-kun is very pretty," Hinata picked Yoko up and hugged her. The little girl played with Hinata's dark blue hair. "Are you my real Kaa-chan? You look like me," Yoko murmured. Hinata was about to answer but Sasuke came out of the shower. In nothing but a _towel _around his waist. _**Again**_. Hinata eeped and turned around but that just gave Yoko a full view of him.

"Hi Otou-san!" Yoko called out, her chubby fingers making grabbing motions at him. Sasuke blinked, grabbed his clothes, and retreated into the shower room. Hinata sighed with relief and set Yoko on the bed. "Why don't daddy have clothes on?" Yoko asked, tilting her head so that some hair fell into her pale face and covered one of her eyes. Hinata sighed and pushed the strands of hair behind Yoko's ear. "He didn't bring any clothes with him into the bathroom," Hinata answered simply. "Oh," was all Yoko said. She wriggled off the bed and wandered around the room looking at pictures and such. Hinata smiled. It was nice to watch someone wander around like a curious child. But then again, Yoko _was_ a child. "Do you like it here?" Hinata asked her. Yoko turned around; she was looking at a picture of Hinata's old team, and nodded gleefully.

"Yesh, at my old house daddy and mommy were loud," she whispered solemnly, she then turned around and began to examine the pictures again. Hinata muttered a sad, "Oh," and dropped the conversation. She opened her closet, which she shared with Sasuke, and began searching for something Yoko could wear to sleep. She only found one of Sasuke's Uchiha clan shirt, but that would have to do. She sighed. She would have to go shopping with Yoko in the morning. After all, Shizune and Tsunade only gave her a small bag filled with at least five pairs of clothing for Yoko.

"Let's go to bed," Sasuke muttered, leaning on the shower room's door frame. Hinata jumped but nodded. She asked Yoko to change into the shirt and Yoko did so without any complaint. However, she did ask what the 'funny thing' was on the back of her 'new' shirt. AKA-Uchiha fan. Sasuke twitched but said it was for decoration and if Yoko didn't sleep a monster would eat her. Of course that made the 4 year-old cry and Hinata whacked Sasuke's arm. After Yoko calmed down a little they all went to sleep on the large king-sized bed. Its coverlet was made of silk so it was comfortable and soft. And the large puffy blanket was silky on the outside but warm and soft like fur on the inside. Sasuke slept at one edge, Hinata at the other edge facing Sasuke, and Yoko in the middle, hugging Hinata's nightgown tightly.

"See, I told you they would all get along," Kakashi muttered from outside the window. Asuma grinned and Kurenai grunted. "Yup, everything's perfect and cute," Asuma confirmed. "Well, I hope that they don't begin to love her _too_ much. We can't keep her in Konoha that long," Kurenai murmured, sadly. Kakashi and Asuma sighed in agreement and they all disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16 Yoko's Brother?

_thoughts _"words" _noises_

**Hinata- 17** **Sasuke-18**

**Recap:**

"See, I told you they would all get along," Kakashi muttered from outside the window. Asuma grinned and Kurenai grunted. "Yup, everything's perfect and cute," Asuma confirmed. "Well, I hope that they don't begin to love her _too_ much. We can't keep her in Konoha that long," Kurenai murmured, sadly. Kakashi and Asuma sighed in agreement and they all disappeared.

_**Happenings**_

_**Chapter 16- Yoko's…brother?**_

"Mommy, wake up…mommy? Daddy wake up," little Yoko murmured, pulling at Hinata's shirt, then at Sasuke's visible hand, hanging over Hinata's stomach.

"I'm hungry," Yoko murmured.

It was 5:00 in the morning. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata would never wake up at that time; no ninja in their right mind would wake up at that time unless they had a mission. "I'll just go and find food," Yoko muttered to herself. She climbed off the bed and slipped her small feet into Hinata's fluffy slippers. Several times she tripped over her large Uchiha shirt trying to get to the door. Eventually, after many small bumps and accidents she finally made it to the door.

"_I'll just go outside and maybe there'll be food!_" she thought. She carefully closed the door, although her fingers fumbled with it. "Time to get food," Yoko happily sang. She wandered around upstairs but soon became lost. When she was about to cry she saw some stairs. "I'm sure mommy and daddy are awake and down there," she exclaimed. Yoko went down the stairs one by one. When she arrived at the bottom she found a large door slightly ajar. She pushed it open.

"Wow! Food!" the little girl yelled in excitement as her small eyes looked up at the kitchen counter, not that she could _see_ if anything was on the counter. Her small slender fingers tried to reach the counter. She couldn't reach it. "Mommy! Daddy! HELP!" Yoko screamed urgently, and very loudly too.

At the noise, Sasuke immediately popped out of bed, shook Hinata, and ran downstairs. Hinata shot up in bed and hastily followed Sasuke. "What's wrong?" Sasuke and Hinata demanded breathlessly, when they entered the kitchen. Sasuke felt the need to strangle someone when he saw Yoko straining to reach the counter. "I can't get any food," she sobbed. Hinata sighed and rubbed her head. Sasuke lightly growled. Hinata opened the refrigerator and got a small cookie mix box out. "There isn't any food on the counter, honey," Hinata whispered to Yoko. Yoko blushed and murmured an apology. "It's okay, how about we make cookies?" Hinata asked, holding up the cookie mix box. Yoko clapped and nodded gleefully. Sasuke sighed. Well, he was up and it wasn't easy to go back to sleep instantly. He decided to sit on a stool at the counter.

Hinata pulled out a large metal tray from a cabinet and placed it front of Sasuke. "Would you like to help Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. He shrugged. Yoko tugged at Hinata's pants. "Can I sit next to daddy?" she asked shyly. Hinata giggled softly and nodded. She lifted Yoko onto a stool next to Sasuke. It might be a hazard to put a four year-old on a stool though, so Sasuke wrapped an arm around Yoko to keep her safe. Hinata pre-heated the oven and then opened the cookie mix. Sasuke just stared at it. Yoko looked absolutely excited about making cookies.

Hinata scooped out a little bit of dough and rolled it into a ball. She handed it to Yoko. Yoko grinned and squished it into an odd shape. Sasuke turned the box so he could read the label. Chocolate chip cookies. To tell the truth he didn't like sweet stuff.

Sasuke nearly jumped when a little squished up ball of dough was shoved in his face. The tiny hands wrapped around the ball belonged to Yoko. "Daddy help," she shyly smiled. He sighed but accepted the sticky substance from the little girl. She squealed in delight. "Kaa-chan Look! Otou-san is making some cookies too," she smiled happily. Hinata bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. Sasuke lazily rolled the ball into an onigiri (riceball) and stuck it on the tray. Yoko poked it and accidentally deformed it. Sasuke laid his head in his hands in mock defeat then after a while reformed the poor riceball. Hinata giggled. Sasuke glanced at Yoko's piece of dough.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to its weird shape. Yoko grinned. "It's a heart Otou-san!" Yoko yelled, as though it were obvious, and smacked him with her little hand. Hinata picked up the heart gently and laid it on the tray.

"Hinata what did you make?" Sasuke asked as he leaned over to see what she had made. She blushed. "Mommy made a bunny," Yoko told Sasuke cheerily. Sasuke smirked. "A bunny?" he asked, if only to embarrass Hinata further. Hinata nodded and placed her bunny on the tray. After a while they all made other designs and animals and such. By the time they were about to bake the cookies it was already 6:57. "I guess time does fly," Sasuke muttered. Hinata placed the tray into the oven and they sat at the table and either slept (Sasuke), or talked.

When a small bell rang, meaning the cookies were finished, Hinata opened the oven and pulled out the nice, browned cookies. Sasuke dropped a heart-shaped cookie into Yoko's outstretched palm. She stuffed it into her mouth. "Mmm," she gulped it down with milk. "Is it good?" Hinata asked Yoko timidly, and Sasuke had to refrain from muttering "obviously." Yoko nodded her head enthusiastically, and ate more cookies. Hinata gently pushed a cookie into Sasuke's mouth. His expression showed his surprise but he ate it anyway without complaint. Hinata smiled. Sasuke smirked and stuffed the rest of his half-finished cookie into Hinata's mouth.

It took Hinata a moment to understand what had just transpired. Sasuke smirked with light amusement. INDIRECT KISS! Hinata was pretty sure her face was crimson. "Wh-why?" she asked faintly.

"Well, I can't do it in front of her," Sasuke nodded toward Yoko who was ignoring them," so I might as well give you an indirect one. It was the same with the ice cream. Remember?"

_Thump _

And our young heiress was in dreamland.

xxxxx

"Otou-san, what's wrong with Kaa-chan?" Yoko asked, prodding Hinata's lifeless body, which was currently lying on the couch. "Oh, she's okay. She's just…sleepy," Sasuke replied, pouring a bit of water on a handkerchief and laying it on Hinata's forehead. "Oh, okay then," Yoko said happily. She trotted on her large Uchiha shirt and fell on Sasuke's legs. "Otou-san can I see Kaa-chan?" she asked, clinging to his leg. He half-smiled and picked up the lump clinging onto his legs.

"Kaa-chan looks very tired," Yoko murmured, tugging softly at Sasuke's hair. He dropped Yoko onto the couch across from Hinata. Yoko tugged at his arm, making him sit next to her. He stared at the girl oddly when she laid her head on his lap. "I wike you Otou-san," she smiled. As puzzled as Sasuke was he only offered her a faint smile.

Too bad the faint smile made the girl's smile drop.

"My old daddy was mean," Yoko said informatively as Sasuke quirked a brow, "He was always angry and he yelled at mommy a lot. I didn't like him. And nii-san told me to sit in the closet when daddy came home angry andsmelly and then I could hear mommy and nii-san yelling. It was always scary. And when daddy left and nii-san told me it was safe to come out he sometimes had black marks on his arms, like a big monster bit him. Mommy had marks too! Kids at the park said daddy was a bad person and they felt sorry for mommy for being with him. Nii-san told me to not worry about them, but now he's gone and..." the little girl burst out crying and Sasuke, panicking, cradled her against his chest.

"It's okay. Shh, everything's going to be okay," he whispered against her dark blue locks. She cried and sniffled but eventually quieted down. _Damn, what kind of horrible past can this four year-old have?_ Sasuke comforted Yoko until she fell asleep. "I wonder if she'll remember telling me this…and who is her nii-san? Where did _he_ go?" Sasuke muttered. He set Yoko on top of Hinata, whose arms immediately wrapped around the small girl comfortably, and went to fetch a blanket.

xxxxx

Hinata yawned widely and tried to sit up, but was pulled down by something heavy lying on her stomach. It turned out to be Yoko. Hinata smiled and pulled the blanket high enough to cover Yoko's shoulders. She cuddled closer to Hinata.

Somebody suddenly poked the back of Hinata's head. She squeaked and turned around. It was the usual smirking Avenger. But hiding behind him was a little boy that looked about six. His dark long bangs fell into his eyes. "Hi, I'm Keita," he muttered. He glanced at Sasuke who shrugged. Hinata smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Uchiha Hinata. It's nice to meet you," she said. He glanced at Sasuke again then nodded. "Kaa-chan…how's Yoko?" he asked hesitantly. Hinata was surprised and speechless. "Keita is Yoko's older brother," Sasuke explained before Hinata could black out again. Keita laughed and smiled at Sasuke.

"Do you want to share a room with Yoko or do you want your own room?" Sasuke inquired, feeling particularly nice although he wasn't just a few minutes ago.

Hinata gently pushed Yoko off of her and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. "Where does Yoko sleep? And where will my room be if I have my own? Will it be the same room if I share with Yoko?" he asked. Sasuke shoved him onto the couch Yoko was sleeping on. Luckily Yoko only took up two cushions, and somehow Keita managed not to sit on Yoko. "Right now your sister sleeps with Hinata and I. If you get your own room it would be across from my room. Yes, it'd be the same room if you share with your sister, we'd just move you two in together," Sasuke answered patiently although he seemed to be confusing himself. Keita nodded. "Okay then…I'd want to share a room with Yoko…but I don't know if she'd want to share with me. She likes sleeping with mommy and daddy," Keita said. Yoko kicked Keita and woke up by the abrupt action.

"Keita-nii-san? Are you back? " Yoko asked, surprised. Keita's eyes widened as Yoko jumped at him and hung onto his neck. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh as Hinata appeared at the door. "Um…breakfast is ready," she whispered.

"Um…why…how d-did K-keita-kun get here?" Hinata asked to strike some conversation. Besides, nothing else occupied her mind at the moment.

"Tsunade dropped him off a while after you and Yoko fell back to sleep," Sasuke muttered, snatching a riceball off a plate. "Oh," Hinata murmured, although she wasn't in that much shock. It would figure that Tsunade would give them the sibling to the kid they already had.

Little Keita watched Hinata's every movement. "Are you okay with me calling you Kaa-chan?" Keita abruptly asked. Hinata quickly nodded, rather surprised. "Um…so you're Yoko-chan's older brother?" Hinata asked back, if not for lack of conversation. Keita nodded solemnly and Sasuke sighed. "How about you two get to know each other while I try to teach Yoko manners," Sasuke proposed in a muted voice.

Yoko threw a riceball at him as if to prove his point. "Otou-san where are my cookies? Keita-nii, daddy stole my cookies," Yoko yelled, pouting. Sasuke grumbled. "You ate them all last night, don't pin it on me!" He tried to pry the girl from her seat but she bit him. Keita smiled and Hinata noticed it.

"So…how do you like it here so far?" Hinata asked him. He jumped. "Um…it's nice here…I guess. Yoko seems to really like it here. She used to hate our old home," he replied quietly. Hinata bit her bottom lip but nodded. It took a moment before Keita realized he let a piece of information about his family slip from his lips. "Just ignore the last sentence," he muttered, walking past Hinata and dumping his plate in the sink.

Sasuke stomped back to Hinata with some pieces of cookie dough stuck in his hair. "She wanted to make cookies," he seethed. Hinata suppressed a giggle. Sasuke glared at her, but only playfully so.

Keita came back to the table after he contented Yoko with some syrup. "She likes to stick her fingers in it and suck on them," he explained when Sasuke eyed him. "She might get a bit messy," Hinata said worriedly as she rushed to help Yoko at Yoko's small table. Sasuke and Keita watched Hinata try to stop Yoko from smearing syrup in her hair.

"She's a ….handful," Sasuke said, trying to think of the right word to describe Yoko as he sipped his tea. "Yeah, tell me about it," Keita replied, eating the rest of the plate of riceballs.

"I'm bored," Keita yawned. Sasuke shrugged. "So? What do you want me to do about it?' Sasuke asked. Keita stared at Hinata. She was brushing some dough off the table and handing a large clump of clay to Yoko to play with. "Your wife is pretty. She's as beautiful as my Kaa-chan. She's also as nice as her. I'd be very proud to call her my mother," Keita muttered, making his observations verbal. Sasuke smirked slightly, wondering just what kind of six year old he was stuck with. "Yeah, I know what you mean," Sasuke said.

Keita slipped out of his seat and wandered to Hinata. "Hey, is it okay if I bring a bit of clay with me to play with Otou-san over there?" Keita asked Hinata, who was brushing her hands together. She smiled," Sure, um…I think there's some over there. Please wait a second Keita, I'll go get it," Hinata disappeared, looking for more clay.

When the boy returned with a large ball of clay Sasuke sighed and sat up. "Why do you want to play with clay?" he asked, glaring at the thing like everything bad that ever happened to him was its fault. Keita shrugged and divided the ball into three halves. "Isn't that too many?" Sasuke asked. Instead of replying, Keita brought one of the small clumps to Hinata. "Here Kaa-chan, you could mold this," he muttered, thrusting it into Hinata's hands. She smiled and thanked him, also mentioning how good and nice his manners were. He seemed to like being praised, Sasuke noticed, as Keita came back smirking. "I think I'll take a nap now," he announced, and he quickly left Sasuke alone at the table.

"Brat," Sasuke muttered, amused.

Indeed, what kind of six year was was he left with?

xxxxx

Hello, I'm back from the undead. Well, no. Long story short, I was on LJ for the past few years and now I've finally decided to leave because honestly, some of those people are batshit crazy. Do you know how much popularity means to them? It's ridiculous really (as you can probably tell, I got into an argument with someone over who was 'more popular' and it's **incredibly **ridiculous. I care more about grammar and who writes better tbh). *sighs* So hello. I'm back, I believe. At the very least, you'll be getting longer, better chapters and hopefully the quality of my fics will soon improve. What you've just read was something I revised and wrote when I was still 12. Um, I'm 17 now, at least that what my birthday wishes told me last month. . I think I'm rambling? But yeah, hopefully you won't kill me for disappearing like I did. ^^; I know the story (grammar-wise) seems to suck (by my standards) and with the way I write now, there might or might not be a drastic change in the style and grammar.

Bye bye. Merry Christmas by the way! I'll update next week on Tuesday. :) If you're still with me, and you won't stick me with a needle for disappearing, please leave a review and I'll definitely get back to you. ^^


End file.
